Adélaïde
by Erienna
Summary: Et si Rick était mort à la place de Shane, que serait-il advenu du groupe lors de la fuite de la ferme ? Bromance Rick/Shane
1. Clic clic bang bang

Un grand merci à **Saphira** pour sa relecture, you're the best. J'ai écrit dix chapitres pour l'instant et je vise les 25 pour cette fic, qui sera ma certainement ma dernière longue fic TWD. Bref, enjoy.

* * *

.

Awolnation – Sail (Shane fanvidéo pour être dans le bain)

.

* * *

.

 _« Tu vas me tuer de sang-froid ? Hmm ? Baiser ma femme, demander à mes enfants, MES enfants, de t'appeler Papa ? »_

 _Shane baissa son arme, le visage haineux. Alors c'était ça, la vie post-apocalyptique ? Viser son meilleur ami et lui voler sa famille ? C'était vraiment ce que Rick pensait de lui ?_

 _« Je suis un meilleur père que toi, Rick ! Meilleur pour Lori, pour Carl, pour tous les autres ! C'est MOI qui maintiens tout le monde en vie ! »_

 _Parce que qui était là pour les protéger et les aimer durant les deux premiers mois de la fin du monde ? Qui restait à leur côté quand le Grand et Magnifique Rick Grimes partait à l'aventure ? Qui réparait ses conneries comme Randall, qui avait protégé le groupe en tuant les Rôdeurs dans la grange, qui avait retrouvé Sophia morte comme il l'avait présumé tandis que Rick continuait de s'épuiser à la chercher ?_

 _« J'suis un meilleur homme que toi, Rick, je sais contre quoi je me bats et je le fais bien, mais toi tu es revenu et tu as juste TOUT détruit ! Tu as brisé ta femme, ton fils est faible parce que tu refuses de lui apprendre à survivre ! »_

 _« Alors lève ton arme ! » Cria Rick. « Tue-moi comme un homme ! »_

 _Shane allait le faire. Mais c'était trop facile. Il avait trop de haine, de rancœur contre son meilleur ami, pour ne pas le lui faire ressentir physiquement. Il laissa tomber son arme et se jeta sur lui, percutant son nez cassé contre celui de Rick, qui recula sous le choc. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe, et Shane prit rapidement le dessus._

 _« J'étais là pour eux, moi ! J'ai TOUJOURS été là ! Qui aurait sauvé Lori et Carl à la carrière si j'étais allé chercher Merle avec toi, hein ? Qui aurait rapporté les médocs qui ont sauvé la vie de ton fils, hein ? C'était MOI, ce sera toujours MOI ! »_

 _Le sang lui brouillait la vue, et la rage lui dévorait la raison. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues faisaient encore plus mal que les coups de Rick, qui para soudainement son poing et visa du coude son artère qui explosa sous le choc. Une lame traversa soudainement sa veste puis son bras, et il hurla de douleur. Rick se dégagea de son meilleur ami, la cheville brisée par sa chute, prenant le flingue tombé au sol. Il visa mais rata son coup car Shane le poussa à nouveau contre terre._

 _Carl l'adorait. Carl avait réappris à rire grâce à lui. Lori l'aimait, même si elle ne pouvait se l'avouer. Lori vivait parce que ses épaules étaient suffisamment fortes pour supporter les Rôdeurs, et son mental assez résistant pour son caractère. Rick, lui, n'était pas capable de prendre les décisions les plus difficiles. C'était lui qui méritait de vivre. Tout serait plus facile sans lui._

 _Il attrapa une pierre, la leva au-dessus de la tête de Rick._

 _Rick le haïssait. Le méprisait, le sous-estimait. Mais Rick, c'était le mec qui l'avait sorti de ses conneries quinze ans auparavant et qui avait fait de lui un flic digne d'être un protecteur. Rick, c'était le mec qui l'avait protégé de lui-même, à une époque très ancienne. Rick, c'était son meilleur ami, son frère et son pilier._

 _Il allait laisser tomber sa pierre quand Rick tira une seconde fois à l'aveuglette, et une douleur envahit la tête de Shane, qui tomba au sol._

 _Rick, la mâchoire fracturée, grogna de rage, frappant l'herbe de ses poings. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, ni même à marcher correctement, et il se releva avec toute la difficulté du monde._

.

* * *

.

Carl buta contre une racine mais Andréa le releva en vitesse, évitant de justesse le mort qui voulait l'étreindre. Carl tira pour elle, et elle ramassa le sac d'armes le souffle court.

Combien d'heures, déjà ? Combien de kilomètres parcourus, combien de morts dans leur groupe ? Andréa n'en savait rien, les poumons en feu, ouvrant la voie à Carl qui s'occupait de recharger son deuxième pistolet. Il le fit tomber au sol, ainsi que les pauvres balles qui lui restaient, et il farfouilla la terre humide à leur recherche. Mais il faisait encore nuit, et ils durent abandonner leurs munitions.

« T'arrête surtout pas, Carl, j'te couvre ! » S'écria d'une voix fébrile Andréa lorsqu'un morceau de la horde leur faisait barrage.

Mais à peine eut-elle tué trois d'entre eux que l'arme frappa dans le vide, et elle jura, sortant son couteau. Carl cria quand une main décharnée s'empara de son col, mais il frappa dessus avec la crosse du Glock, jusqu'à ce que la main se brise et relâche son emprise. Andréa fut à nouveau à ses côtés, lui filant leur dernière boite de munitions alors qu'elle venait de remettre quelques balles dans son flingue.

« Cette fois-ci, ne les fait pas tomber, parce qu'on y laissera notre peau. » Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix catastrophée.

Mais Carl se laissa tomber au sol, pleurant des larmes bien amères.

« Laisse-moi là. » Souffla-t-il d'une voix éreintée, l'air d'avoir vécu mille ans. « Je ne mérite pas de vivre. »

Andréa jeta un œil aux Rôdeurs qui s'approchaient, avant de se pencher sur l'enfant.

« C'n'était pas de ta faute, Carl. Tu n'as pas tué ton père. »

« Bien sûr que si. J'ai appuyé sur la gâchette. Et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de l'aide… » Mais la blonde le releva d'un geste sûr, le regard dur.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Carl Grimes. Là, à cet instant, je n'ai qu'une chose en tête : te garder en vie. T'entends ? Je suis prête à mourir pour toi. Je ne te laisserai pas là. »

Le ton autoritaire ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire. Andréa le traînait déjà en avant, essayant de le remettre à la course, alarmée par la proximité des morts.

« Pourquoi ? » Murmura-t-il, mou comme une poupée qu'on aurait piétinée.

« Parce que je l'ai promis à ta mère. Maintenant, cours. ».

.

* * *

.

 _Rick tomba une troisième fois en poussant un râle de souffrance à faire pâlir d'envie un Rôdeur. Les dents si serrées qu'elles semblaient se briser, il remonta sur sa jambe valide, tentant de discerner le paysage l'entourant. Quelqu'un approchait, mais il ne savait qui. Il leva une main en poussant un nouveau râle, réclamant de l'aide, mais la personne leva son arme._

 _Shane sursauta et ouvrit les yeux lorsque le coup de feu résonna dans la campagne. Il prit de longues inspirations saccadées, toucha sa tête, qui avait été seulement frôlée par la balle. Il saignait beaucoup, mais il était en vie._

 _« Rick ? » Appela-t-il d'une voix rauque, traînant ses genoux dans l'espoir de se lever. Mais il ne vit que Carl, qui le visait. « Non, ne tire pas, c'est moi, Shane ! »_

 _Carl lui cria quelque chose, mais les oreilles de Shane bourdonnaient. Où était Rick ? Il tourna la tête, s'approcha du garçon, fronça les sourcils. Carl fit tomber son arme, sa tête se balançant de tous les côtés, se mettant à hyper-ventiler, son chapeau s'agitant sous ses tremblements._

 _« Je croyais… Je pensais…Il ressemblait à un Rôdeur, et depuis Dale… »_

 _« Tout va bien, Carl, tu…Rick ? »_

 _Shane essuya le sang sur ses yeux, mais celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de couler. Il avait pris un sacré coup, son esprit lui jouait des tours. Ce corps, au sol, ce n'était pas…_

 _« Rick putain, lève-toi ! » Dit-il en s'écroulant face à lui. Son propre sang coula sur le visage de son frère d'arme et d'âme, mais les yeux vides du Grimes ne pouvaient pas le tromper. Ni le trou béant en plein milieu de son front. « RICK ! »_

 _Il le secoua, pleurant encore plus fort, alors que Carl hurlait. Des voix lointaines se faisaient entendre, mais Shane aperçut la vague de Rôdeurs à une quarantaine de mètres._

 _« Il n'est pas mort, hein ? J'n'ai pas tué mon papa, hein, Shane ? Non, laisse-moi le voir ! Laisse-moi… ! PAPAAAAAAAAA ! »_

 _Shane ramassa le Colt Python, l'enfant, tirant Carl en arrière loin du corps de son père. Il clignait des yeux à plusieurs reprises, priant pour un cauchemar, priant pour que Rick vienne le réveiller en le traitant de flemmard, priant pour que cette horde ne soit qu'un mirage._

.

* * *

.

« Shane ? »

T-Dog se lécha les lèvres, tendu. Il avisa une nouvelle fois la jauge d'essence, avec l'espoir de la voir se remplir par magie.

« Il faut vraiment que tu me dises où aller. On va bientôt être à sec. Shane ? »

« Juste…Continue de rouler. » Finit par grogner l'homme, fixant la route. Il avait l'air d'avoir pris cinquante ans, tant il était accablé par la fatalité et la tristesse.

« C'n'était pas ta faute. C'était… »

La voiture d'Hershel derrière eux braqua soudainement, et ils virent à travers le rétroviseur Lori s'étaler sur le bitume, roulant sur plusieurs mètres. T-Dog pila, et Shane sortit à son tour, fusil à pompe dans la main. Blessée mais hystérique, la femme se releva tant bien que mal, alors que Glenn descendait de sa Prius. Lori se mit à courir hors de l'autoroute, mais Glenn fut le plus rapide, et il la plaqua contre le sol.

« Lâche-moi ! » Hurla-t-elle, se débattant comme un démon. « CARL ! OÙ TU ES, CAAAARL ! »

« Lori, calme-toi ! »

« Je ne repartirai pas sans mon fils ! Je veux mon fils ! Carl ! Caaaarl ! »

Le Coréen resta au sol longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les cris de la femme se transforment en pleurs. Derrière lui, Carol s'approchait lentement, les larmes aux yeux et la main sur le cœur.

« On n'peut pas y retourner, Lori. » Chuchota Glenn à son oreille. « J'suis désolé, tellement… »

Shane voulut s'approcher mais Lori lui donna un coup de pied violent dans les jambes, repoussant Glenn avec une force plutôt surprenante, alors que Shane perdit son fusil.

« TOI ! » Hurla-t-elle avec véhémence, se relevant vivement. « C'est TOI ! Tout est de ta faute ! »

Shane ne répondit pas, laissant la femme le frapper jusqu'à épuisement. La violence de ses claques et de ses uppercuts lui laissaient des traces à peine visibles, mais la douleur de ses autres blessures s'en trouva ranimée. Et Lori criait, elle criait vraiment fort pour Shane. Et chaque cri était couplé au son de la balle ayant mis fin à la vie de Rick, et c'est TOI qui avait appuyé sur la gâchette, en couchant avec la femme qu'il avait fini par aimer. C'est TOI qui avait pris la décision la plus lâche de sa vie en laissant Rick dans ce foutu hôpital. C'est TOI qui avait sacrifié sa santé mentale pour préserver l'intégrité physique de Lori et Carl avec le sang de Rick sur ses mains.

Il reculait à chaque coup, finit par buter contre une voiture. Il n'avait pas levé les yeux, assumé chaque insulte, chaque crachat et accusation, comme déjà mort.

Mais vint un moment où Lori n'eut plus la force de frapper pour la perte de sa famille. Les coups, pourtant violents et puissants, se firent mous et las. Pathétiques. La Grimes s'agrippa à sa chemise pleine de sang, celui de son mari, avant de glisser et sombrer dans le néant engendré par la mort de Rick et la disparition de Carl.

« Tu les as tués…tu as tué mon fils et mon mari. Tu les as tous tués. » Gémissait-elle, fragile poupée abandonnée sur le bitume.

Shane ne réagissait toujours pas, ne regardant pas le corps de la femme à ses pieds, s'en éloignant, passant une main tremblante sur son crâne, la tête basse. On se rassembla autour de Lori, on la dorlota, on tenta de l'apaiser, lui apporter un peu d'amour dans sa folie vengeresse. Shane, lui, n'avait droit qu'à l'ignorance et au mépris.

Il n'avait quitté Carl des yeux qu'une misérable seconde…Tout était allé si vite, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ce n'était pas…

Il sentit une main fraîche sur ses joues, et il croisa le regard de Beth qui essuyait ses larmes.

« J'n'voulais rien d'tout ça… » Lui chuchota-t-il si faiblement qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre. « J'n'voulais pas qu'il… »

Mais au final, n'avait-il pas levé cette foutue pierre au-dessus de la tête de son meilleur ami ?

Mais au final, n'avait-il pas voulu abaisser cette pierre pour ne pas le tuer ?

Beth ne répondit pas, sa manche se teintant de sang et d'eau, le visage aussi impassible qu'elle le pouvait. Mais elle était trop expressive, trop méfiante, trop apeurée. Tous le regardaient avec insistance, plein de doute, comme lui, et il s'éloigna encore.

« Carl va revenir. » Murmurait Carol à l'oreille de Lori, qui ne cessait de gémir. « Andréa va le ramener. Elle l'a promis, elle… »

« Elle est morte, Carol ! » S'écria Lori en relevant un visage ravagé vers son amie. « Comme mon fils, comme mon mari, comme Sophia, comme _Daryl_ ! »

« Daryl est un battant. » Déclara Glenn, serrant la main de Maggie, alors qu'Hershel prenait discrètement la tension de Lori. « Je l'ai vu courir vers Andréa, je crois. Il faisait nuit, mais… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, et T-Dog marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Puis, l'air de celui qui prenait la décision de sa vie, il se détacha du capot sur lequel il s'était adossé et rejoignit Shane quelques mètres plus loin. Celui-ci avait la même attitude soumise et défaitiste, prêt à se prendre une balle à son tour. T-Dog avait son flingue à la main, au cas où des Rôdeurs se pointeraient. Il n'avait qu'à le faire, Shane l'espérait presque. Il ferma même les yeux, pensant à Rick et Carl. Peut-être que sa mort apaiserait les leurs…

Mais T-Dog posa sa main valide sur son épaule, comme un baume apaisant. Il serra le muscle dans un geste de soutien, le forçant à le regarder.

« C'est à toi de nous dire où aller. On peut encore s'en sortir, mais on n'y arrivera pas sans toi. »

T-Dog n'avait jamais eu vraiment d'importance aux yeux de Shane, un peu comme pour Carol. Les deux existaient sans vraiment exister, lui qui ne voyait que Lori. Mais soudainement, c'était comme si l'âme de l'Afro-Américain avait ranimé la sienne. Il y avait de la foi, dans les yeux de T. Il y avait l'espoir d'un jour meilleur, maintenant que le soleil s'était levé. Il y avait de la confiance, et le policier cilla.

Ses épaules se redressèrent, son souffle se fit plus profond. Son cœur se remit à battre, ses muscles à réagir, son cerveau à réfléchir. Et un rictus ironique irrita ses lèvres, alors qu'il remercia l'homme du regard.

Ce n'était pas T-Dog qui croyait en Shane, mais Shane qui avait confiance en T-Dog.

« Plein-est. » Trancha-t-il soudainement à l'attention du groupe. « On va à Fort Benning. »

.

* * *

.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On a entendu des coups de feu et…oh mon Dieu ! Shane ! »_

 _Andréa se précipita sur ce dernier, mais celui-ci la dépassa, alors qu'elle jurait face au sang que l'on pouvait discerner partout sur les vêtements de Shane. Il n'entendait pas les suppliques de l'avocate, ni les questions pressantes de Glenn, ni les cris de Beth, trop occupé à étouffer ceux de Carl entre ses bras, Carl qui se débattait comme un diable pour rejoindre feu son père, sombrant encore plus vite que Shane dans la folie. Le policier avait l'impression de vivre entre deux mondes._

 _Mais bientôt, il ne vit plus qu'elle, Lori Grimes, qui descendait le perron avec fureur, ou bien terreur, demandant son mari, demandant ce que lui, Shane Walsh, avait fait à son cher Rick. Elle lui ordonna de relâcher son fils, alors Shane se prêta au jeu, de toute façon ils allaient mourir, ils en valaient tous la peine après Rick. Tout avait été de sa faute._

 _« Où est mon mari, Shane ? » Sifflait Lori, alors que tous s'armaient. Incapable de répondre il secoua la tête, tendant la joue gauche quand Lori frappa la droite._

 _« Tout est de ma faute. » On se tourna vers Carl, du moins sa mère, car Shane ne pouvait que fixer le sol et le sang, qui coulait éternellement. « Il est mort à cause de moi. »_

 _« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Carl ? » Etait-ce bien son cœur qui s'arrêtait ? Etait-ce bien le monde qui s'écroulait sous les pieds de Lori ?_

 _Carl se remit à pleurer, fixant sa mère comme s'il avait commis la pire erreur de sa vie. Lori secoua frénétiquement la tête, alors qu'autour d'elle, on se préparait à la guerre, prenant son petit garçon par les épaules, mais il se dégagea._

 _« J'suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il en reniflant bruyamment. « Je ne voulais pas…J'ai tiré, et il est tombé… Il est tombé et ne s'est pas relevé… »_

 _« Shane, tu m'entends ? » Andréa pressait un chiffon sur la tête de Shane, qui se laissait aller sans la regarder. « J'ai besoin de toi, Shane. On a tous besoin de toi. T'entends les grognements ? SHANE ! »_

 _« Où est Rick ? Où est ton papa, mon chéri ? »_

 _« Tu vas me détester… »_

 _« Jamais. » Comment une mère pourrait-elle haïr son fils ? Carl souffrait de l'amour qu'il voyait dans ses yeux. « Mais il faut que tu me dises… »_

 _« Il est mort. » Lâcha Shane, et Andréa s'éloigna sous le choc. « Rick est mort. » Sa voix sonnait faux, et son souvenir invraisemblable._

 _« Regardez ! » S'écria Maggie. « Les morts, ils arrivent ! »_

.

* * *

.

Le couteau resta enfoncé dans le crâne du Rôdeur, et l'avocate jura. Carl repoussa celui qui voulait l'empoigner par derrière, et elle discerna l'étoile policière du chapeau se refléter sous les premiers rayons du soleil. Le garçon ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, et il s'écroula à côté du Rôdeur, qui commença à lui grimper dessus. Andréa le saisit à bras-le-corps, l'éloignant du Grimes, et écrasa sa tête à coups de Ranger, avant de manquer de tomber, épuisée. Elle laissa le sac tomber sur ses épaules, l'ouvrant pour en sortir une arme, mais les grognements étaient trop proches pour qu'elle prenne le temps d'en charger une.

Carl rampa jusqu'à elle, et les deux s'aidèrent mutuellement à se remettre sur leurs jambes, éreintés.

« On va y arriver. » Souffla-t-elle douloureusement, crachant ses poumons. « On va… »

Mais elle n'avait plus la force, il le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle se mordit les lèvres, pleurant presque, et il hocha la tête, pâle comme un suaire.

« C'est pas grave. T'auras essayé. T'as fait de ton mieux. »

Les premiers Rôdeurs se faisaient déjà voir, et elle lui donna la seule arme chargée du sac.

« Une balle. » Ricana-t-elle amèrement. « Je prends ton couteau. Quand je ne pourrais plus tenir…tu sauras quoi faire. »

« J'suis désolé, Andy. » Pleura soudainement Carl. « J'suis… »

Mais elle couvrit sa bouche d'une main, et le repoussa de l'autre. Puis elle se planta résolument face aux morts, inspirant un bon coup.

« J'arrive, Amy. J'arrive pour toi. » Elle embrassa le pendentif à son cou, le cœur prêt à s'extraire de sa poitrine.

Le premier fut facile à tuer. Le deuxième manqua de lui arracher la gorge. Le troisième lui tordit le bras. Le quatrième lui fit plier un genou.

Et le cinquième s'écroula sur elle, un carreau vert ayant traversé sa tête par l'arrière.

Devant elle, tel le Messie, inspirant de longues goulées d'air, les yeux fous et couvert de sang des pieds à la tête, Daryl les fixait d'un regard animal et déterminé.

Il soufflait comme un bœuf, si fort qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Tabassant un dernier mort, il s'avança vers la femme et l'enfant, le visage déformé par la haine et la rage de vaincre, l'air de celui qui a passé une très mauvaise nuit. Ses mains étaient prises de spasmes de douleur, ses jointures étaient ouvertes en profondeur, le sang s'incrustait dans sa barbe et sur son arbalète, gouttait sur le sol.

Carl ne vit rien de tout ça. Il ne vit que Daryl, le chasseur et l'homme fort de son groupe, qui lui gueulait dessus quand ses parents n'étaient pas dans le coin. Daryl, l'homme qui l'impressionnait autant qu'il lui faisait peur, l'homme à la moto vachement trop cool, l'homme qui n'avait pas besoin de mots pour se faire entendre.

Daryl réceptionna tant bien que mal le petit garçon dans ses bras, et le serra faiblement, tombant à genou, épuisé, continuant de fixer Andréa. Elle hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle allait bien, un sourire tordu aux lèvres, rassurée mais malheureuse. Amy devra attendre, finalement.

Une éternité s'écoula avant que Carl ne relâche Daryl, qui en profita pour prendre une longue inspiration. Les deux échangèrent un long regard, les joues de Carl souillées par la chair et le sang sur la veste du chasseur, avant de s'étreindre une dernière fois. La main de Daryl trouva inconsciemment celle d'Andréa, et malgré la douleur de ses jointures, il ne desserra pas sa prise avant un long moment.

.

* * *

.

 _Le feu dévorait la grange comme il dévorait l'âme de Shane. Les flammes, hautes et meurtrières, tentaient de griffer le ciel noir. Elles attiraient aussi bon nombre de Rôdeurs, et il tira Carl en arrière. Glenn et Maggie couvraient leurs arrières, tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait, hurlant qu'il fallait quitter les lieux._

 _Mais Shane ne partira pas. Il sauvera les autres, mais restera en arrière, comme Rick. C'était ainsi qu'il devait en finir, que cela aurait toujours dû finir. Il ne méritait pas de vivre sans son meilleur ami._

 _Shawn hurla quand les morts se jetèrent sur lui, prisonnier du camping-car. Shane cacha les yeux de Carl, mais c'était inutile, le garçon n'ayant pu ignorer les cris et les gerbes de sang sur le pare-brise. La main du Grimes dans la sienne était brûlante, et le garçon gémissait sous la poigne de l'homme, sans pour autant s'en plaindre. Carl se sentait sombrer en Enfer depuis son père, et seule la main de Shane le maintenait sur Terre._

 _Ils croisèrent des morts, leur barrant le passage, et Carl faillit tomber lorsque Shane le repoussa violemment, lui évitant une mort certaine. De son Beretta 90-TWO, pesant près d'un kilo, il défonça deux crânes en poussant des hurlements sauvages, cherchant à creuser un passage pour lui et Carl. Mais plus il frappait, plus ils étaient violents, et il reculait inévitablement. Il regarda derrière lui, et il paniqua en ne trouvant pas Carl. Un cri retentit, et il identifia Beth, puis Andréa, et son inattention finit par lui faire défaut. Il se retrouva encerclé par les morts, et il poussa un cri de rage, tournant comme un animal en cage._

 _Il ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, pas maintenant ! Il y avait encore Carl et Lori qu'il devait sauver, c'était sa mission ! Il ne voulait pas mourir avant de les savoir en sécurité, il ne voulait pas croupir en Enfer sans avoir laissé sa vie pour eux !_

 _Un seul chargeur, quinze balles. Un seul homme, trente Rôdeurs._

 _…_

 _« Comme si tu pouvais viser juste comme ça, sans réfléchir ! »_

 _Shane tira dans le tronc à l'instant même où Andréa prononça ses paroles, et le bois éclata. Il recommença tout en lui parlant en même temps, sans rater sa cible une seule fois. Il lui expliquait et lui démontrait à quel point il avait ça dans le sang._

 _…_

 _Shane cligna des yeux et revint à lui, face à la horde._

 _« C'est moi qu'vous voulez, hein ? C'EST MOI, PAS VRAI ?! » C'était toujours lui, de toute façon. Lui qui tuait et lui qu'on cherchait à tuer. Mais si ça pouvait les distraire des autres, alors Shane était prêt à se sacrifier._

 _Un tas de sentiments traversa son âme, une tonne de pensées défila dans son esprit mais pas une fois il ne manqua un tir. Une balle pour l'un, des coups de crosse pour l'autre, et ainsi de suite. Deux morts à terre, deux pas en arrière. Un à gauche, un autre en avant, toujours en mouvement, se fiant à son instinct. Et lorsqu'il eut trop de sang devant les yeux pour pouvoir viser, il pouvait encore sentir les crânes sous le Beretta se briser._

 _Beretta qui fut soudainement emporté par un mort, et il se retrouva nu face aux sept derniers. On accourait pour prendre les voitures, et T-Dog avait renversé trois morts-vivants avant de devoir reculer et le laisser sur place. Il pouvait encore le rejoindre, s'il se débarrassait des autres. Mais il n'avait plus rien._

 _Il toucha sa cuisse, et fronça les sourcils. Dans sa poche, dépassant au point d'être sur le point de tomber, le Colt Python de Rick se reflétait à la lumière des flammes de l'incendie._

 _« M'abandonne pas, mon frère. » Il n'entendit même pas sa prière sous les râles tout droit sortis de l'Enfer. « Pas maintenant, pas encore. »_

 _._

* * *

.

Les voitures s'arrêtèrent sous un pont, et Carol jeta une œillade prudente à Lori, qui aiguisait son couteau, le visage fermé. Elle resta à l'intérieur malgré les suppliques de Carol, et le groupe se réunit entre les voitures, discutant de leurs opportunités, une carte étalée sur un capot, nerveux et vigilants. Tous attendaient que Shane donne des ordres, une solution même, mais le policier ne faisait que surveiller les alentours en se passant la main sur le crâne.

« La nuit va tomber, on ne va quand même pas camper dehors, si ? » Demanda d'une voix faible Beth, et personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre.

« Fort Benning est à au moins cent quinze kilomètres, et ils ne nous restent pas une goutte d'essence. »

« Quelqu'un a pensé à récupérer de la bouffe ? »

« Et à quel moment, hein ? Quand tout brûlait autour de nous ? »

« Ne soit pas si méchant, T-Dog. On veut tous passer la nuit en sécurité, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. »

« On est sûrs qu'il y aura quelque chose pour nous à Fort ? »

« T'as une meilleure solution ? »

« Hé bah… »

Shane n'écoutait pas, mais leurs voix titillaient ses nerfs. Le groupe continua de débattre en l'ignorant, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la voiture où Lori était restée, retirant puis remettant sa casquette sans savoir par où commencer. Pourtant, quand il était encore flic, il savait toujours quoi dire aux mères et pères éplorées. C'était lui qui annonçait les morts, bien plus souvent que Rick, qui prenait la relève quand la situation devenait trop sentimentale pour lui. Il annonçait les morts d'une voix froide et professionnelle, là où les autres flics y laissaient un peu du leur. Shane avait du mal avec l'empathie, c'était vrai. C'était aussi ça qui lui permettait de faire son boulot. Et là, face à la femme de sa vie, il avait perdu les mots.

« Hé. » il s'accouda à la portière, baissa la tête. Même pas capable de faire une phrase complète. « Ecoute, je… »

« Tu as toujours voulu sa mort. Ça doit t'arranger que mon fils s'en soit chargé, hein ? »

« Jamais. Jamais j'n'pourrais penser ça. » Et c'était vrai. Voir Carl tuer son père était la pire épreuve de sa vie. « J'aurais préféré crever à leur place et tu l'sais. »

Lori lâcha son couteau, planta son petit pistolet sur le front de Shane, toujours assise sur la banquette arrière. Le canon s'enfonça dans la peau de l'adjoint du Shérif, qui ne bougea d'un iota.

« Vas-y, tire. C'est ton droit. Tu dois tirer. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Oh oui, elle le devait. Lori en était persuadée, la folie de Shane aura raison d'eux tous, comme elle avait eu raison de sa famille. Clic clic bang bang et c'en était fini.

Mais Shane lui avait quand même sauvé la vie. Des dizaines de fois, ainsi que celle de son fils. Shane qui se pensait meilleur que tout le monde et qui tenait absolument à le prouver. Shane qui dérapait, qui tuait, qui se jouait des règles d'Hershel. Shane obnubilé par la protection des siens, en particulier la sienne et celle de son fils. Shane et ses foutues grenouilles qui redonnaient goût à la vie à Carl. Shane qui avait voulu la pénétrer de force au CDC. Shane qui avait fait passer son mari pour mort afin qu'elle et Carl survivent. Shane…

Un haut-le-cœur violent s'empara de son corps, et elle sursauta, ouvrant la portière en faisant tomber son arme. Shane recula, et Lori s'écroula au sol où elle se mit à vomir. Il se baissa et souleva ses cheveux, alors qu'Hershel accourait vers eux.

Et, tandis que le vétérinaire lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes, et que Shane lui tapotait le dos, Lori pensa au fœtus dans son ventre, dernière trace que Rick aura laissée sur Terre. Elle posa la main sur son ventre, pour le protéger de tout ce que le monde voulait lui faire subir. C'était le bébé de Rick, l'enfant qui ne connaîtra pas son grand frère.

Shane se mordait les joues jusqu'au sang, le cœur encore fou. Les vomissements de Lori venaient de lui rappeler qu'il y avait une autre vie à protéger, derrière tous ces drames.

Shane avait encore son bébé, dans le ventre de Lori.

.

* * *

.

Andréa termina de nouer les bandages autour des poignets et des mains de Daryl, sur le qui-vive. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans un petit hôtel misérable en bordure d'autoroute, et ils entendaient les ongles des quelques morts griffer les fenêtres et les portes barricadées, alors qu'ils étaient pourtant un étage au-dessus. Il y avait six chambres de disponibles, et quatre contenaient des cadavres qu'ils avaient dû achever, ainsi que le gérant. Ils étaient dans le couloir, Carl dressant l'inventaire du sac d'armes, l'arbalète chargée de Daryl aux pieds. Le chasseur tremblait et présentait des difficultés à respirer, laissant Andréa prendre soin de lui.

La femme jeta tantôt un œil à Carl, dont elle ne voyait le visage sous son chapeau, tantôt Daryl, qui fixait le vide, totalement absent.

« Daryl ? Je vais…Je vais passer ça sur ton visage, d'accord ? » Chuchota-t-elle en lui montrant son linge plein d'eau et la bassine à côté.

Il ne réagit pas, et elle pressa délicatement le tissu contre sa peau. Elle essuya ses joues, son nez, et il ferma les yeux quand elle le passa sur son front. L'eau coulait sur son cou et infiltrait ses vêtements, mais il s'en fichait. Peu à peu, Andréa voyait son visage, blafard et émacié. Elle nettoya ses oreilles, sa bouche, ses bras, et il resta silencieux.

« J'ai pas arrêté de courir. » Finit-il par souffler sans décrocher son regard du néant. « J'vous ai vu vous enfuir dans la forêt. J'n'ai pas réfléchi. Y'avait tellement de…de… Pendant des heures, j'ai tiré, et tiré, et tué, encore et encore… »

Il passa une main nerveuse sur ses yeux pour en retirer l'eau, poussa un soupir.

« La belle-mère Greene, l'est morte. Carol est partie avec T-Dog. »

« Et les autres ? »

Aucune réponse. L'eau de la bassine était dorénavant rouge et lourde de sang, et le linge y tomba dans un ploc assourdissant. Soudainement épuisée, Andréa se laissa aller à son tour contre le mur. Daryl finit par se sortir une clope et se l'alluma, se servant de la bassine comme cendrier. Carl distribua cinq balles à chacun, ainsi qu'un nouveau pistolet pour Andréa, avant de se lever.

« Carl ? Où vas-tu ? »

Il ne répondit pas, et Daryl empêcha Andréa de le suivre. Le Grimes fouillait simplement les chambres, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait. Il rassembla des couteaux, deux boites d'haricots blancs, un pot de sauce pesto et une bouteille d'eau, qu'ils purent remplir depuis la seule salle de bain encore raccordée. Les deux adultes le regardèrent s'agiter sans réagir, ne sachant comment s'y prendre. Après avoir enserré Daryl dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche ni oser les regarder. Il ne les quittait pas, certes, mais il n'était pas vraiment là.

Il leur offrit la nourriture, refusant d'un geste de manger. Daryl tenta bien de le forcer, mais il n'avait pas la force d'insister correctement, tout comme Andréa, collée contre lui. Assis en haut des escaliers à leur gauche, arme au poing, Carl semblait prendre le premier tour de garde sans leur demander leur avis.

Au bout de trois bouchées, Andréa passa la boite à Daryl, n'ayant non plus la force de se sustenter. Le chasseur eut tout autant de difficulté, mais au bout de vingt minutes, ils finirent de manger.

Les heures passèrent, et l'avocate perdit le compte quand elle comprit qu'elle s'endormait et se réveillait constamment, de même que Daryl, à moitié affalé sur elle, l'hôtel étant trop froid et humide pour faire autrement. Carl ne frissonnait même pas malgré sa veste légère, et chaque fois qu'Andréa le regardait, il était toujours autant figé, les traits durs.

« Tu crois qu'on va les retrouver ? Qu'ils sont encore en vie ? » Chuchota Daryl dans la nuit, d'une voix aussi froide que le couloir.

« Je l'ai promis au gamin. » Répondit Andréa, les larmes aux yeux, éludant ses questions.

.

* * *

.

 _« Caaaarl ! » Hurla Lori à la forêt, qui lui avait pris son fils en plus de son mari. Tout était allé si vite, si fort, il lui avait échappé du regard l'espace d'une misérable seconde et… « Non, je n'partirai pas sans lui, Carol ! Il faut que je trouve mon fils ! »_

 _« Il faut que tu restes en vie pour le retrouver ! Il est avec Shane, tout va bien se passer ! »_

 _« Shane a tué Rick ! »_

 _« C'est faux, c'est ton fils qui a tiré ! » Hurla à son tour Andréa. « Pourquoi ce serait toujours la faute de Shane, hein ? Il a toujours protégé Carl, il ne le laissera pas tomber ce soir ! »_

 _Mais l'avocate doutait de ses propres paroles, ne sachant quoi penser de la mort de Rick, comme les autres. Tous avaient connaissance des tensions qui animaient les deux frères d'armes, mais de là à savoir qui était responsable de la mort du Shérif…_

 _Andréa attrapa le visage bouleversé de Lori entre ses mains brûlantes, pour la garder concentrée au maximum._

 _« Ça va aller. J'vais aller chercher ton fils, d'accord ? En attendant, suis Carol et montez dans la voiture de Glenn ! »_

 _« Je pars pas sans… »_

 _« Lori. Je te le jure sur ma vie, sur la vie d'Amy : je reviendrai avec Carl. Mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance, que tu protèges ton bébé. C'est ce qu'on doit faire, O.K. ? Fais. Moi. Confiance. »_

 _…_

 _La main de Beth glissa de la sienne, et la Greene se mit à crier, s'éloignant involontairement d'Andréa. Un Rôdeur lui tomba dessus, et trois autres la dépassèrent. L'incendie était loin, mais elle pouvait sentir les flammes sur sa peau, tant la panique lui retournait le cerveau. Elle planta son couteau, explosant l'œil de l'autre sur son visage, le repoussa, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Un tir derrière elle la fit sursauter, et Carl apparut dans son champ de vision comme un putain de miracle, alors qu'elle ramassait le sac d'armes._

 _« Ils vont partir sans nous, dépêche-toi ! »_

 _« C…Carl, t'es là… »_

 _Abasourdie, la femme voulut le suivre, mais les morts autour d'eux finirent par les remarquer. Ils commencèrent à tirer, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ils ne faisaient que s'enfoncer dans les bois._

 _« On n'peut pas reculer, on va les perdre ! »_

 _« On les retrouvera plus tard, viens avec moi ! On va mourir si on tente de dépasser les morts, regarde ! »_

 _C'était inutile, il n'y avait que ça à voir. La mort. Le feu. La mort, encore et toujours._

 _Les arbres avalèrent Carl entre leurs branches impénétrables à la lumière, alors qu'il sentait son corps se vider de toute émotion. Il ne reverrait jamais sa mère, ni Shane. Il n'enterrera même pas son père._

 _Il se détourna et se mit à courir, ignorant les larmes qui se déversaient avec abondance sur son visage, ratant le carreau qui se ficha dans le corps d'un Rôdeur derrière lui, n'entendant pas le cri de Daryl. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était courir. Courir ou mourir._


	2. We're not in democracy anymore

_C'est la rentrée des classes, aujourd'hui. Shane est comme à son habitude très classe et propre, ses boucles docilement plaquées sur sa tête, son dos bien droit, devant la Berline noire de son chauffeur. Il regarde l'heure sur sa montre luxueuse, cadeau pour ses treize ans, une Cartier qui valait bien un mois de salaire de son chauffeur. Il a cinq minutes d'avance, il est donc à l'heure. Un Walsh n'arrivait pas à l'heure ou en retard, mais en avance, avec distinction et sobriété._

 _La Berline quitte le parking, et il serre la poigne de son précieux sac en cuir Hermès, avançant dans l'allée. Quelques camarades aussi richement vêtus que lui le saluent chaleureusement, du moins en apparence, car les Walsh ont de l'influence, à New York. On lui fait de la place dans les couloirs, on lui sourit avec politesse, d'autres mains serrent la sienne. Shane glisse quelques remarques humoristiques, offre quelques sourires chaleureux aux filles qui tentent de l'appâter, ne sort pas de son rôle de petit héritier parfait. Une routine quotidienne qui l'avait enchaîné aux rouages d'une machine impitoyable, dans un monde où tout n'était question de possession et pouvoir. Shane est un prisonnier plutôt docile, un mouton imbécile qui se faufile entre les élèves, déjà maître des lieux._

 _Mais une épaule percute la sienne, et un silence étrange s'empare du couloir bondé. Une seconde passe, durant laquelle Shane tente de comprendre l'incident qui vient de se produire. Le petit mouton cherche fébrilement celui qui vient de titiller des rouages pourtant parfaits. Des yeux bleus et durs percutent les siens, apportant une drôle de lumière que Shane n'a jamais vu auparavant._

 _Le garçon a beau être propre, Shane voit les trous dans son jeans, l'usure de ses baskets certainement trop petites. Encore un des quartiers pauvres qu'on avait récupéré pour satisfaire les quotas. Un de ceux qui, habituellement, rasait les murs en attendant leur expulsion du fait de leurs médiocres résultats scolaires._

 _Et Shane se perd dans le regard du garçon débraillé et insolent, ne respectant pas l'ordre social instauré par la richesse et le prestige de l'établissement. A tous les coups, c'était un boursier qui pensait avoir une chance de sortir du quartier._

 _Mais il y a une flamme dans les pupilles du garçon. Une étincelle étrange, chaude et attirante. Quelque chose de brutal, et d'humain. De la défiance. Il lui lance un regard froid, puissant, mais le garçon ne faiblit pas, riposte en redressant fièrement le menton, pas prêt de s'excuser. Shane le pousse alors d'une main, et l'autre hausse un sourcil. Une fille porte une main à sa bouche, chuchote quelque chose à sa partenaire, mais Shane ne voit que le garçon, qui le pousse à son tour._

 _Et, sans savoir pourquoi, Shane se met à sourire._

Shane sursauta brusquement en s'éveillant, regardant autour de lui pour trouver un repère après son rêve. Le visage de Carol apparut au-dessus du sien, et il passa une main éreintée sur ses yeux. Ils étaient sous un pont, et il avait été de garde presque toute la nuit. Perchés sur des buttes, Glenn et Hershel montaient la garde, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient leur trou. L'humidité le fit tousser, et il se redressa, courbaturé.

« Depuis…depuis quand… »

« A peine trois heures. Tu étais si épuisé, on n'a pas voulu te réveiller. » Chuchota Carol en tentant de lui sourire, mais ne put que grimacer. Elle n'avait visiblement pas dormi et semblait même lui en vouloir.

Shane se détacha du mur, clignant des yeux pour mieux se réveiller, alors que le reste du groupe commençait tout juste à remuer. Il croisa le regard dur et froid de Lori, qui serrait son couteau dans sa main, assise dans la même position depuis des heures. Les deux détournèrent rapidement le regard, et Lori se pencha sur Beth et Maggie, qui s'étaient collées l'une à l'autre pour se tenir chaud.

« Elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit. » Informa Carol à Shane, qui se pencha discrètement vers elle. « N'a pas mangé non plus. »

Il hocha la tête, émit un grognement, glissa le fusil à pompe sur ses épaules, montant la butte pour rejoindre Glenn. Celui-ci eut un mouvement inconscient de recul, et si Shane tiqua face à sa méfiance, il n'en parla guère.

« Du mouvement ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, acceptant avec plaisir la bouteille d'eau du Coréen.

« Non, rien. Mais T et moi…Y'a un orphelinat à cinq kilomètres d'ici, j'ai la carte et le chemin à faire. C'n'est pas Fort Benning mais on ne peut pas faire mieux pour l'instant. Alors… »

« Hmm. » Approuva Shane en inspectant les horizons.

Glenn poussa un profond soupir, attirant l'attention du policier, et il fronça les sourcils.

« J'suis désolé d'avoir reculé quand je t'ai vu mais…Tu devrais vraiment laisser Hershel t'examiner. T'as une sale tête, et tes plaies sont encore ouvertes. »

« C'est bon, j'me sens bien. » Répliqua Shane en redescendant la pente, alors que les autres se réunissaient. « O.K. tout le monde, on rassemble nos merdes et on s'bouge ! »

« Et on va où ? » Grogna Maggie, suspicieuse. « Pourquoi ce serait à toi de décider, hein ? »

« Tss, tu veux p'têt me dire où aller, hmm ? Une proposition, un avis ? »

« Ouais, on a tous notre mot à dire dans cette histoire. Notamment sur toi et ton rôle de pseudo-chef. »

Un tic nerveux agita la mâchoire de Shane, qui eut un demi-sourire aigre.

« C'est vrai, on a tout perdu à cause de toi. »

« Moi ? » Il pencha la tête sur le côté, ricana. « Merde, vous gardiez des Rôdeurs dans une grange, vous n'vouliez pas qu'on soit armés, et maintenant tu vas m'dire que c'est d'ma faute ? »

« Calme-toi Shane. »

« Oh j'suis parfaitement calme, doc'. J'explique juste à votre fille pourquoi je peux m'permettre de diriger c'groupe. »

Il posa ses deux bras sur son long fusil au-dessus de ses épaules, dans une position clairement avantageuse, légèrement en hauteur.

« Vous voulez partir ? Très bien, allez-y, tracez votre route, j'n'vous retiens pas. Mais moi j'vais tâcher d'me trouver un toit pour la nuit prochaine et les suivantes si possible. Vous savez comment survivre en-dehors de votre ferme ? J'vous en prie, vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Mais si vous restez ici, alors on fait ça avec mes règles. J'n'compte pas perdre encore quelqu'un, j'veux juste que tout le monde reste en vie, O.K. ? Alors on va prendre nos affaires et aller dans cet orphelinat. »

Lori marcha jusqu'à Carol, le jaugeant du regard. Il la suivit des yeux, le visage ferme et les yeux grands ouverts, presque menaçant. _Non tu ne pars pas, certainement pas toi._ Le message était clair.

Lori n'avait peut-être pas dormi, mais elle avait beaucoup réfléchi. Elle n'avait aucune chance de survivre seule à cet instant, mais il était hors de question de passer le restant de ces jours avec Shane. Parce que si son bébé vivait, elle refusait qu'il se prenne pour son père.

« Il devient fou. » Chuchota-t-elle à Carol, sachant que seule la femme pouvait être de son côté. « Tu ne vois pas qu'il va tous nous tuer ? »

« Je… » Carol ouvrit la bouche, haussa ses maigres épaules. Le regard de Lori sonda son âme, et sembla y trouver toute la peur, toute la terreur engendrée par ce monde tenir dans le seul corps de la Peletier. « Je pense qu'il peut vraiment nous aider. » L'ombre de Shane couvrait la femme, comme pour la protéger ou l'engloutir définitivement. Carol n'était pas forte, qu'avait-elle bien à offrir pour se défendre ?

« Tu le penses ou tu l'espères ? » Siffla la Grimes, sans écouter sa réponse.

Elle attendait simplement son heure. La patience allait être son plus grand atout.

« Et si cet orphelinat est rempli de morts, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Si on ne peut pas y vivre ? »

Shane quitta Lori des yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux apeurés de Beth. Beth qui avait essuyé ses larmes la veille, et qui attendait qu'on sèche les siennes. Mais Shane avait besoin d'un toit au-dessus de leur tête pour stopper ses larmes sur le long terme.

« Alors on nettoiera l'endroit. On le prendra quoiqu'il en coûte. »

« Je ne suis pas… »

« Putain, Maggie ! Il s'agit de ta putain de _survie_ ! Tu veux crever dans cette forêt, c'est ton problème ! C'est votre problème à tous, d'ailleurs ! Quoi, vous…vous croyez quoi, que ça me _plait,_ cette situation, hein ? Que j'suis qu'un meurtrier qui mérite de crever, hmm ? Mais pourquoi vous continuez d'me suivre, alors ? Mettez-vous ça dans l'crâne : avec moi, c'est marche ou crève. C'est vous qui avez cru que les Rôdeurs étaient vivants mais c'est moi le putain d'taré ! Vous pensez qu'on est encore dans l'monde des Bisounours, ça n'vous a pas suffi c'qui s'est passé hier ?! Je n'suis pas Rick moi, j'vous aiderai pas en vous écoutant m'critiquer à longueur de journée ! Hershel, c'était votre ferme et vos règles, et bah aujourd'hui, c'est MON monde avec MES règles. Si vous restez, vous suivez mes ordres, c'est clair ? On n'est _plus_ en démocratie _,_ pigé _?_ On n'débattra pas 107 ans sur un sujet aussi clair que celui-ci ! »

Un lourd silence ponctua son monologue, mais personne ne le contredit. Chaque regard se baissa lorsqu'il chercha à les confronter, signe de leur abdication. Seuls T-Dog et Hershel l'affrontèrent, le vieillard avec colère et résignation, tandis que T semblait vérifier s'il allait encore péter un câble du fait de la veille, mais Shane descendit de son perchoir et ramassa lui-même les affaires, alors qu'on lui faisait de l'espace et qu'on évitait tout contact.

Et Shane se retrouva dans ce foutu couloir où il avait rencontré Rick Grimes pour la première fois de sa vie, lorsque personne n'osaient l'affronter à part lui.

.

* * *

.

« Yo, Carl. »

Le gamin sursauta au contact de Daryl, qui ne s'en offusqua guère. Il avait simplement touché sa joue du doigt, mais le gosse l'avait rejeté avec panique voire violence, prêt à prendre son arme.

« Tu vas pas m'descendre moi aussi ? » Tenta Daryl en grimaçant, pour le faire rire. Mais il se rappela soudainement ce qu'avait fait le gamin la veille, et il se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang. « Désolé gamin, je… »

Carl repoussa une nouvelle fois sa main et descendit les escaliers, où Andréa s'activait déjà. Daryl soupira et descendit à son tour, suivant le garçon des yeux.

Celui-ci hocha la tête à la vue d'Andréa, qui lui remit son chapeau, tombé du haut des escaliers lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Daryl apprécia le thé que la femme lui offrit, grognant de satisfaction quand l'eau chaude et parfumée réchauffa son être.

Puis, fronçant les sourcils, il remarqua le silence de la pièce. Pas un grognement ni un râle, et le sourire d'Andréa répondit à sa question avant-même qu'il ne la pose.

« T'aurais dû m'attendre, j't'aurais prêté main-forte pour nettoyer. » Gronda-t-il en passant une main fatiguée sur ses yeux. « Nan j'veux pas de tes putains d'haricots, mange ta bouffe Carl. »

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et rejeta la dernière conserve, alors que Daryl tournait son buste vers l'enfant, assis à côté de lui.

« J'ai dit : _mange. »_

Carl secoua la tête, ouvertement défiant, et le poing du Dixon frappa la table si fort que l'avocate sursauta.

« Putain Carl ! » S'écria le chasseur, hésitant toujours un peu. « _Mange ! »_

« Je n'ai pas envie d'manger, d'accord ?! » S'écria le garçon, s'exprimant pour la première fois depuis de longues heures. « J'n'veux pas dormir, j'n'veux pas manger, j'n'veux pas que tu t'prennes pour mon père, parce que tu l'es pas, connard ! »

Et il quitta la table, renversant la boite devant le Dixon. Ce dernier voulut le suivre, énervé contre ce gosse qui n'se prenait pas pour d'la merde, mais Andréa lui intima de laisser tomber.

« Il se calmera tout seul, tu verras. »

« Et comment, hmm ? L'avocate va p'têt me sortir un p'tit plaidoyer sur un orphelin qui mérite des baffes ? »

« C'n'est pas aussi simple pour lui, laisse-lui du temps. »

« C'est simple pour _personne._ » Trancha-t-il d'une voix aigre.

Compréhensive, la jeune femme ne répondit pas, alors qu'il se levait dans l'optique d'aller chasser.

« Vous restez ici, je serai de retour avant la nuit. Et si j'n'reviens pas… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, haussa les épaules d'un geste fataliste. « Tu sais quoi faire. »

Mais Andréa se rendit compte que non, elle n'en savait rien, mais le laissa tout de même partir, certainement oppressé par l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce.

.

* * *

.

L'odeur de la charogne leur vint au nez avant même qu'ils ne voient l'orphelinat. Shane en tête, la lunette de son fusil face à son œil et la bouche légèrement ouverte, il ouvrait lentement la voie à son groupe, s'attendant au pire.

L'endroit, tout fait de pierre et métal, était véritablement sordide. Des corbeaux volaient au-dessus de l'établissement, et les grandes grilles noires forgées en fer grincèrent violemment lorsqu'il repoussa le portail. Des corps jonchaient la cour extérieure, et il entendit quelqu'un vomir dans son dos.

Il rangea le fusil dans son dos et sortit son long poignard à cran d'arrêt, se tournant vers son groupe.

« On fait ça en silence, pièce par pièce, lentement et calmement. On évite au maximum les armes à feu. Tout ira bien, O.K. ? »

Personne ne lui répondit, mais il commençait à avoir l'habitude. T-Dog et Glenn juste derrière lui, il pénétra l'orphelinat, le cœur battant, la sueur coulant le long de ses tempes.

Il sentit une main crocheter son dos, comme il l'avait demandé, afin qu'ils ne forment qu'une chaîne humaine résistante aux hordes. D'ailleurs, les premiers morts se firent voir, et Beth gémit dans la file, serrant la main de sa sœur.

Shane s'arrêta une seconde, le visage dur et indécis. Les premiers cadavres étaient de petits enfants, tous dans un état épouvantable, et l'un deux n'avait plus qu'un bras et un œil qui pendait hors de son orbite. Puis d'un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers les enfants et les tua froidement, sans toutefois les abîmer plus encore. Les autres ne l'avaient pas suivi, et il sentait leur profonde gêne face à son acte. Les corps tombèrent au sol dans un bruit mat, et il se passa une main brûlante sur son front fiévreux, l'image de Carl s'imprimant sur les visages décomposés sous ses yeux. Il se détourna en poussant un grognement, tapa deux fois le coin de sa tête qui n'était pas blessé avec fureur, et aussi pour se donner du courage.

« Je n'peux pas faire ça. » Lança Maggie, paniquant comme lui. « Je… Je ne… » Elle s'accrocha à Glenn, qui lui murmura une parole réconfortante à l'oreille.

Carol se mit à pleurer bruyamment, se détournant des corps, et la langue de Shane passa sur ses lèvres avec impatience.

« Il faut l'faire ! » Dit-il pour les encourager. « Pour notre survie ! »

Mais Carol et Beth refusaient de regarder les cadavres ambulants, alors que d'autres s'amenaient.

« Raaaah ! » Lâcha-t-il en repoussant T-Dog. « O.K., très bien. Que tous ceux qui ne peuvent aller plus loin surveillent la cour et le portail. Les autres, avec moi. »

T-Dog le suivit fidèlement, de même qu'Hershel et Glenn, mais il eut un mouvement de panique en voyant Lori s'avancer, son propre couteau à la main, l'expression complexe.

« Lori… » Commença-t-il, mais elle l'ignora, passant une main absente sur son ventre. Il déglutit avec difficulté puis reprit son avancée meurtrière, jetant souvent des coups d'œil à l'arrière.

Combien d'enfants avaient-ils croisés ? Combien bloqués dans des chambres fermées à clé, qu'on n'avait eu le courage de descendre, combien coincés dans le sous-sol condamné, combien…

Shane n'avait vu que du sang, à tel point qu'il avait senti son âme se teinter de la même couleur. Des milliers d'enfants morts, grouillant partout, sur et en lui, cherchant de leurs petites mains à déchirer sa peau pour dévorer sa chair, et lui, seul contre tous, tuant sans réfléchir, fermant les yeux lorsque Carl surgissait dans son esprit, T et Glenn ayant abandonné l'idée de l'aider tant il y allait franco.

Il y eut un moment où le couteau ne suffit plus. Il attrapa une batte de base-ball accrochée à un mur, abandonna son fusil, et défonça les cadavres en hurlant, implorant l'Univers de lui pardonner son massacre, son énième meurtre, ne sachant plus s'il suait ou s'il pleurait.

Le dernier enfant devait avoir une douzaine d'années, il était brun et se tenait seul dans la salle commune, au fond du bâtiment, comme s'il l'avait attendu toute sa vie. Shane franchit les derniers quarante mètres en marchant puis en courant, ignorant les voix derrière lui qui l'appelaient à la raison. Il leva sa batte au-dessus de la tête de l'enfant, poussa un dernier cri de rage.

Mais Lori passa devant lui, stoppant net son geste. Elle renversa l'enfant, et le maintint sous sa poigne ferme.

Dieu qu'il ressemblait à son fils. Son tout petit bébé, qui aimait tant défier sa mère jusqu'à en mourir. Intègre à lui-même jusqu'au bout. Carl ne méritait pas de pourrir ainsi.

« Je suis désolée, bébé… » Murmura-t-elle à l'inconnu qui tendait ses dents pourries vers elle. « Je t'aime, Carl. Je t'aimerai jusqu'au bout. »

Le poignard trouva son chemin tout seul, comme le hurlement qui jaillit de sa gorge, tandis qu'elle frappait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le visage disparaisse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dérape sur le sang, jusqu'à ce que Shane saisisse son bras, l'arrêtant à son tour. Elle leva un visage fou vers le policier, haletante. Sa peau était encore plus chaude que la sienne.

Shane voulut dire quelque chose, mais sa respiration lourde et sifflante l'en empêcha. Il balbutia, trembla puis flancha, et Glenn remarqua enfin le pus qui suintaient de ses blessures au visage.

Le policier s'écroula soudainement au sol, juste à côté des restes du Rôdeur, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

.

* * *

.

Andréa et Carl marchaient tranquillement entre les rues silencieuses et abandonnées, fouillant les maisons une à une. Ils avaient marché vingt minutes avant de tomber sur une petite bourgade, ville-fantôme où ils espéraient trouver des vivres. Le visage toujours aussi dur et froid, le Grimes surveillait les environs d'un œil vif et attentif, le doigt sur la détente, l'autre main sur la poigne de son couteau. Andréa ne savait comment réagir à tout ça. Il ne montrait aucune autre émotion que la colère, prêt à exploser à tout moment, mais restant la plupart du temps calme et quasi-insensible. Et ça ne faisait qu'une journée depuis la perte de son père. Elle se demandait s'il était encore en état de choc, ou bien s'il amorçait une dépression, tentant de se remémorer les étapes psychologiques du deuil. Il finit par soupirer, et elle fit mine de s'intéresser à autre chose, n'oubliant pas le danger qui pouvait surgir de n'importe où.

« Tu crois que je suis fou. »

« Non, pas du tout. Mais je pense que tu devrais en parler. »

Il ne répondit pas, s'approchant de tâches de sang au sol. Andréa le suivit tout en lorgnant les maisons, son ventre grondant bruyamment.

« Quelqu'un s'est accroché à cette voiture, en tuant ce Rôdeur. » Dit Carl d'une voix sombre en fixant le cadavre. « C'est encore frais. »

« Et comment tu sais ça ? » Demanda Andréa en ôtant la sécurité de son Winchester.

« Shane m'a…appris quelques trucs, avant… »

Un bruit de fenêtre brisée et des grognements se firent entendre deux rues plus loin, et ils s'y précipitèrent silencieusement, la femme protégeant Carl de son bras. Quelqu'un était entré dans la pharmacie du village-fantôme, et avait laissé deux Rôdeurs mutilés et enchaînés sur le seuil de la porte. Andréa eut une grimace de dégoût, se demandant quel genre de personne s'amusait à faire ça.

Elle jura lorsque le garçon se précipita vers la pharmacie, pénétrant les lieux en silence, la blonde sur ses pas, tentant de le retenir. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre puis le silence, signe que l'intrus se savait suivi.

Andréa prit son couteau, et d'un geste silencieux lui indiqua la droite, tandis qu'elle prenait la gauche des rayons pour tenter de surprendre l'inconnu.

Un sifflement aigu dans son dos l'incita à se jeter au sol, et elle vit une de ses mèches de cheveux s'envoler loin de son visage, coupée par un katana levé au-dessus de sa tête, alors que son arme glissait sous un rayon.

Elle balança à son attaquant la première chose qui lui vint à la main, une boite aussi légère qu'un paquet de cigarettes, qui rebondit sur le torse de son assaillant sans bruit. L'étrangère haussa un sourcil et elle recula en rampant, observant l'Afro-Américaine froide comme la Mort se préparer à l'exécuter, saignant au niveau du ventre.

Mais une balle traversa sa jambe et elle s'effondra à côté d'Andréa, alors que Carl s'avançait à découvert pour viser sa tête. Il y eut un instant de flottement avant qu'Andréa ne récupère le sabre avant l'autre femme, se dressant comme un mur entre les deux adversaires.

« Carl, baisse ton arme. » Ordonna Andréa d'un ton froid, implacable, une main levée, dans une posture étrangement similaire à Rick et Carl cilla.

Derrière la blonde, la samouraï gisait au sol. Elle cracha du sang, certainement à cause de sa blessure au ventre, et eut un sourire cynique.

« Vas-y, tire, gamin. T'as tué mes deux gardiens, pourquoi pas moi, hein ? » Son souffle erratique déforma ses mots, mais ils comprirent néanmoins sa question.

« N'fais pas ça, Carl. »

« Elle a voulu te tuer. Elle garde des Rôdeurs prisonniers. C'est elle ou toi, Andréa. »

« On l'a attaqué les premiers, O.K. ? » Argumenta la blonde. « Elle est blessée et elle ne nous connaît pas, t'aurais fait pareil à sa place ! »

« S'il reste des médicaments ici, elle les prendra tous, et nous, on va en avoir besoin. Elle ou nous. »

« Et si elle faisait partie du nous ? Tu ne peux pas tuer tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de ta route ! » Proposition inconsciente et dangereuse, mais elle ne peut supporter l'idée de le voir tuer...encore.

« Mais j'essaye de te protéger ! Tu veux qu'elle devienne notre second Randall ? » Hurla-t-il en baissant inconsciemment son arme. « Toi et Daryl, vous devez rester en vie, pour… »

« Vas-y, dis-moi ! Finis ta phrase ! »

Pour toute réponse, il visa l'Afro-Américaine, mais la blonde se mit à nouveau devant le canon.

« Ils me protégeaient. » Souffla l'inconnue, attirant leur attention, alors que du sang perlait au bord de ses lèvres. « Mes…Rôdeurs, comme tu dis. Avec eux, les autres ne me sentaient pas. Et sans mâchoire ni bras, ils ne me mangeaient pas. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont plus là…J'dois les rejoindre. »

La fêlure dans la voix de la femme toucha Carl, qui perdit un peu de son air de gros dur.

« Tu vois, elle est juste tarée. » Railla-t-il comme dernier argument.

« Non, blessée. Elle doit avoir de la fièvre, délirer. »

Carl trembla, grimaça, serra les dents et mordit ses joues. C'était comme si son index était attiré par la détente, comme si cela était dans sa nature. Sa nature de _tueur_. Ses yeux se baissèrent, et il commença à capituler.

« Carl. S'il-te-plaît. » Andréa avait gagné, mais il lui fallait une confirmation.

Il soupira mais abaissa son arme, toujours focalisé sur la samouraï. Celle-ci eut un ricanement cynique, acide, mais le remercia tout de même d'un hochement de tête.

« Ton père…c'est ce qu'il aurait fait. Il aurait aidé… »

« Je t'interdis de parler de mon père ! »

Andréa ferma la bouche tant la colère du garçon la foudroya, mais il se ferma à nouveau.

« Prenez ce que vous voulez, j'en n'ai plus rien à foutre. » Chuchota l'Afro-Américaine d'un geste évasif du bras, coupant court à la tension qui alourdissait l'atmosphère de la pièce.

Carl n'avait pas attendu sa permission pour fouiller les lieux, et Andréa se baissa vers la femme, qui lui lança un drôle de regard.

« C'est ton fils ? »

« Oh, non ! » Elle n'avait quand même pas l'air si âgé. « Juste…le fils d'une amie. »

« Hmm. Et où elle est, cette amie ? »

« Certainement très loin… »

« Dommage, hein. » Soupira la femme, impassible. « Quel merdier. »

Le gosse renversa une étagère, et ramassa toutes les boites sans se poser de questions.

« Garde le p'tit en vie, surtout. Il a l'air d'avoir du cran. »

Andréa eut un vague sourire, et elle hocha la tête en observant Carl, qui tenait un sac en plastique aussi grand que lui.

« Mon nom à moi c'est Andréa. » Dit-elle soudainement en se tournant à nouveau vers la femme. « Tu pourrais venir avec nous. »

« Pourquoi faire ? Crever ici ou là, ça ne change rien. »

« Tu ne vas pas mourir. Pas si tu me laisses te soigner. »

« Je refuse d'être redevable à quelqu'un. »

« Arrête de faire l'enfant. » Clama Carl en posant lourdement le sac au sol, revenant vers elle. « Tu veux vraiment mourir ? Je m'en occupe tout de suite. Mais si Andréa veut t'emmener avec nous, si elle veut t'aider, alors je le ferai aussi. Tranche. »

La femme sonda le garçon, qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Un vide immense dans ses pupilles l'interpella, et elle lui offrit un petit sourire triste.

« J'suis Michonne. »

« Alors debout, Michonne. On a encore des choses à faire. » Murmura Andréa en la soutenant.

.

* * *

.

Daryl s'ébroua comme un chien en rentrant à l'hôtel, les mains pleines de prises, épuisé. Andréa le réceptionna tant bien que mal lorsqu'il glissa sur le parquet, et le débarrassa des animaux crevés ainsi que de sa veste. Il se précipita vers le feu, tremblant, volant la couverture de Carl. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, lui donnant même celle d'Andréa, qui pesta silencieusement. Dehors, une tempête semblait prête à détruire le monde, et le bois de l'hôtel craquait avec fureur, comme si l'endroit savait que ses occupants n'étaient pas légitimes. Et Andréa se sentait comme une étrangère, entre ces murs. La ferme, la carrière, le CDC…à chaque fois, elle s'était habituée à l'endroit, pensant que oui, ça pouvait être une maison. Mais ici, coincée entre la tempête et les rares suicidés occupant les chambres, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Elle vint s'installer à côté du chasseur, dépeçant le premier lapin à portée de main, alors que Carl s'occupait d'un écureuil. Le Dixon attrapa le bol où fumait une sorte de thé, et but goulument avant de tout recracher.

« C'est dégueulasse. » Tempêta-t-il d'une voix rude alors qu'Andréa récupéra le bol.

« C'est de la ciboulette, du persil et du basilic infusé. » Lui expliqua-t-elle d'un ton hautain, lui tendant à nouveau le récipient. « Finis-le, c'est bourré de trucs bons pour ta santé. »

« C'est encore un régime de nana à la con c'est ça ? »

« Non, c'est la _science_ et la _nature,_ abruti. Tu devrais le savoir en tant que chasseur, non ? »

Il grogna une insulte inaudible mais obéit néanmoins, grimaçant jusqu'à la dernière gorgée, alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour réprimer un rire. Il était pire que Carl, qui lui avait bu sans discuter.

« Bordel ! » Elle sursauta et sortit de ses pensées, alors que Daryl se saisissait de son arbalète pour viser la forme face à lui. « C'est quoi ça ? »

« _Ça_ s'appelle Michonne. » Gronda la susnommée en le fusillant du regard.

Daryl se tourna vers Andréa, attendant une explication, alors que Carl montait la garde.

« T'as décidé de récupérer tous les chats errants croisés sur ta route ? » Grogna le chasseur avec une mimique dépréciative, tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

« Je pourrais te botter les fesses à mains nues, connard. » Lança Michonne, sans craindre l'arbalète pointée sur elle.

Daryl allait répliquer mais Andréa s'écria avant lui en lui intimant de baisser son arme d'une voix autoritaire, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait avec Carl.

« Et ça te va, gamin ? » Demanda-t-il alors que Carl tournait des yeux vides vers sa personne.

« Comme si ça comptait. Si elle est là, c'est pour Andréa. » Et l'enfant se recentra sur la fenêtre, fixant la tempête à travers les planches clouées.

Le chasseur protesta, tempêta pour la forme, mais finit par dépecer ses prises lui-même en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il en mit une à griller au-dessus du feu, et Andréa surveilla la cuisson en salivant. Le chasseur nettoya son couteau puis le passa au niveau des flammes pour le désinfecter. Il coupa des parts équitables, et cette fois-ci Carl ne se fit pas prier pour manger. Michonne eut elle aussi droit à un morceau, et elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête, alors qu'il haussait les épaules.

Andréa observa tout cela d'un œil apaisé, amusé et touché. Daryl se pressait autour d'eux pour maintenir le feu en vie, surveillant Michonne de loin sans pour autant l'ennuyer, demandant parfois à Carl s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitant pas à faire le tour de l'hôtel pour éviter une intrusion. Puis, au bout d'une longue heure, il finit par venir s'asseoir avec elle sur le canapé, leurs épaules collées pour se donner du courage. Il s'alluma une cigarette, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la blonde faire connaissance avec Michonne. Il s'endormit rapidement, tant il avait couru toute la journée et soirée, la clope encore à la main. Carl vint l'écraser et la jeter au feu, replaçant correctement la couverture sur le ventre du chasseur. Andréa voulut prendre la garde mais il resta néanmoins éveillé, Michonne s'étant endormie peu après le chasseur, ayant été soignée et recousue par l'avocate.

Et pas un râle ne vint les troubler.

.

* * *

.

« C'est bon Beth, je prends le relai. »

La Greene leva les yeux vers Lori, et lui offrit un petit sourire que la Grimes eut du mal à rendre. La plus jeune se leva, quittant le chevet d'un Shane fiévreux et haletant tandis que Lori pressait son épaule pour lui donner un peu de réconfort.

« Ta sœur est avec les autres en bas, ils ont fini de nettoyer. »

« Il va s'en sortir. » Répondit Beth avec espoir, l'air de vraiment y croire. « C'est un battant. »

Lori la remercia du regard, gênée, alors que l'autre s'éloignait. Lori perdit son gentil sourire emprunté à Carol pour reprendre son air glacial et insensible, dévoilant son couteau à la lumière des bougies posées autour de Shane.

Celui-ci bougeait dans son sommeil, comme hanté par quelque chose d'invisible, et elle l'observa un long moment depuis le seuil de la porte, avant de la franchir et la refermer lentement derrière elle.

Elle contempla celui qui fut un jour son amant avec froideur, et il s'agita encore plus, les yeux mi-clos, la sueur coulant sur ses cils et son torse avec abondance.

Shane avait mal. C'était comme si son corps brûlait de l'intérieur, et qu'il ne pouvait réagir, alors que les visages de son groupe filait et défilait au fil des heures. Il oscillait entre cauchemar et Apocalypse, totalement désorienté, et il se mit à gémir en voyant Otis pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il toussa et cracha du sang, ricana avec mépris, alors que Lori penchait la tête en s'approchant.

« Ha, c'est vraiment…vraiment trop fort…C'est toi qui vient me voir, à la place de tous les autres. » Chuchota-t-il à son hallucination, alors que Lori serrait le couteau entre ses mains.

« Qui d'autre ? » Siffla-t-elle avec rage, caressant du bout de sa lame le torse mouillé du policier. « Qui d'autre que moi pour mettre fin à ta vie, Shane ? »

Le policier hocha la tête face à un Otis plus qu'en colère.

« Aaah, mec. » Pouffa-t-il, du sang perlant à sa bouche. « T'as foutrement raison, t'sais. J'ai mis fin à la tienne, c'est… » Il toussota, papillonna des yeux. « C'est l'retour du bâton, tu vois ? Une connerie du genre. »

Lori se figea au _mec,_ mais Shane n'y prêta guère attention, tout à son hallucination. Ses yeux farfouillaient la pièce avec panique, tandis qu'un air ahuri et absent déformait les traits du blessé, sa tête ne cessant de valser de tous les côtés au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

« T'sais quoi mec, le pire dans tout ça, hmm ? » Chuchotait-il fébrilement, alors qu'elle se penchait sur son corps enfiévré. « C'est qu'ça aura servi à rien, hé hé. T'es…T'es mort pour rien, parce que le p'tit, il n'a pas survécu, putain. Mais toi, toi non plus t'n'aurais pas pu, mec. C'était toi ou Carl, tu sais ? »

Lori voulut parler, mais il semblait que l'homme n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour répondre à des questions qu'elle ne pouvait entendre. Son interlocuteur, ça devait être son mari, et il était en train d'avouer…

Devenant brûlante à son tour, elle s'empara du front de Shane d'une main, tendit son couteau de l'autre.

« Dis-le. » Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix aussi suppliante qu'haineuse. « Avoue que tu as tué mon mari. »

Mais Shane ne la voyait ou ne l'entendait guère, perturbé. Otis finit par s'approcher et sortir de son silence, penché au-dessus de son lit, pâle copie que la Mort avait envoyée pour le chercher. Bon Dieu, il ne méritait même pas la visite de Dame Mort elle-même. Pas même celle de Rick. Juste Otis, personnage aussi dérisoire et pathétique que lui.

« Mais j'n'pouvais pas être le mec gentil et sauver des vies en même temps, tu vois ? J'l'ai dit un million d'fois à Rick : _le meilleur choix c'est celui qui nous garde en vie, tu n'peux pas juste être le gentil et t'attendre à survivre, plus maintenant_. Mais il ne m'écoutait pas, jamais…Il pensait que ça valait encore la peine, que Randall valait encore le coup de survivre, alors qu'ils étaient tous d'accord pour le tuer. Fallait que ce soit moi, le méchant. J'étais obligé de te tirer dessus. J'étais sensé faire quoi, Otis ? Laisser Carl mourir alors qu'il venait tout juste d'retrouver son père ? Naaaan, mec. J'n'suis pas…J'n'étais pas…ce genre de gars. »

Otis ? _Otis ?_ La lame de de Lori s'éloigna de la gorge de Shane, alors que son visage dur se décomposait. Elle savait, bien sûr. Elle savait qu'Otis avait laissé sa peau pour son petit garçon. Mais l'entendre de la part de celui qui avait tué pour son fils ne la rendait que plus coupable.

 _« Là est ta place, Shane. Ce monde…il est à toi, maintenant. Il est fait pour les gens comme toi. »_ Murmura Otis avec la voix de Dale, et Shane ouvrit grand les yeux, effrayé.

« J'en veux pas, d'ce monde ! D'cette vie ! J'n'veux pas, Dale ! »

« _Je sais quel genre d'homme tu es. »_ Souffla Dale, le regardant avec mépris. Un lâche, il n'était qu'un lâche.

« Tue-moi, Dale…Emmène-moi voir Rick. Laisse-moi retrouver mon frère. » Son souffle était si faible qu'elle dut se pencher pour l'entendre, et une larme toucha sa joue.

Il était entièrement à sa merci, seul face à tous. Il était faible, mourant et suicidaire. Shane n'avait pas tué son mari, mais il en crevait de culpabilité.

Le couteau tomba, et le bruit sembla ramener Shane à la vie, qui la vit pour la première fois de sa vie. Le visage impassible, elle pencha la main vers la bassine laissée à l'abandon par Beth, reprenant le chiffon dans l'eau froide. Il balbutia, croisa l'éclat métallique du Colt Python posé près d'une bougie, et se tut.

Il resta roide comme une statue, de l'air de celui qui va être assassiné, et pas un sentiment ne traversa les prunelles de Lori. Elle posa simplement le chiffon contre son front, et peu à peu, Shane reprit une respiration plus calme et profonde.

Lori disparut sitôt qu'il eut à nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience, moins d'une minute plus tard.

.

* * *

.

Carl se réveilla lorsque le bruit caractéristique d'un papier déchiré titilla son oreille, et il se mit à renifler et froncer les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux, suspicieux. Il tomba directement sur Michonne, qui plissait les siens d'un air mauvais, l'air déçu et prise en flagrant délit.

« Est-ce que c'est un Mars ? »

« Quoi ? Naaaan, t'es en train d'rêver. » Nia-t-elle ouvertement, en prenant une bouchée sans le quitter des yeux.

Daryl, qui avait pris la dernière garde, ronfla discrètement, la tête appuyée sur sa paume et tenant en équilibre sur une chaise contre un mur. Aucun de des deux ne bougea d'un poil, Michonne mâchant tranquillement sa barre chocolatée.

« Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais un Mars. » Siffla le garçon les yeux plissés, d'un ton un peu trop rancunier à son goût.

« Vous n'avez pas dit grand-chose non plus. » Répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, avant d'essayer de se lever.

La main de Carl se resserra autour de son arme et la femme soupira, ennuyée.

« Si je vais pisser, tu vas me tirer dessus ? »

« Tu vas pisser avec ton Mars à la main et dans la bouche ? »

« Touché. » Marmonna-t-elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Elle s'assit plus convenablement, grimaçant à peine sous la douleur de ses blessures, et soupira.

« Je pourrais t'en filer la moitié, si tu veux. »

Il ne cilla même pas, et la mine de Michonne se fit plus sérieuse.

« Allez, un garçon de ton âge, ça adore le chocolat. Pourquoi tu n'en prendrais pas ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas. »

« Si, je vois la bave couler sur ton menton. Alors…qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour ne pas mériter de manger un Mars ? »

La tête de Daryl bascula et percuta une planche, le réveillant en sursaut, de même qu'Andréa.

« Putain de…Merde ! » S'écria-t-il en chancelant, sentant déjà la bosse se former. « 'Chier ! »

Andréa mit un coussin sur son visage pour étouffer un cri, harassée par ce foutu chasseur qui avait foutu son quart de nuit en l'air, à deux heures du matin.

Carl réceptionna par réflexe la moitié du Mars que lui lança Michonne, tandis que le samouraï se levait, n'oubliant pas de jeter un œil à son sabre confisqué.

« J'n'ai plus faim, tu peux le manger. Je peux aller pisser, maintenant ? »

Carl se tourna vers Andréa, qui souleva le coussin de son visage fatigué.

« Quoi ? » Croassa-t-elle, absolument pas réveillée et ne tenant pas à l'être. « C'est non, Carl. »

« Mais je ne peux pas l'accompagner... C'est une _fille._ » Lança Carl en chuchotant le dernier mot, faisant ricaner l'Afro-Américaine et hurler Andréa dans son coussin.


	3. I don't need to escape

_« …Dans ce cas-là, changez-le de classe ! »_

 _« Nous l'avons fait en début d'année, mais cela n'a rien changé. Ils se croisent dans un couloir et c'est la guerre. »_

 _« Mon Shane n'a jamais été violent, toujours très bien éduqué. Ce…Rick Grimes est une mauvaise influence pour ce collège, c'est évident. »_

 _« Oh oui bien sûr Madame Walsh, l'influence est forcément mauvaise quand elle n'est pas monétaire ! Combien vous donnez à cet établissement pour que votre fils y soit le Roi ? »_

 _« Beaucoup plus que vous en tout cas. »_

 _Shane réprime un rire, puis un soupir lorsque les deux mères se remettent à crier, avant de soutenir et fusiller Rick du regard, malgré son œil au beurre noir. Rick aussi a pris un sale coup, il saigne du nez et son père presse une compresse sur le visage de son fils. Le sien est en train d'amadouer le directeur, mais la mère Grimes tape là où ça fait mal, ne retient pas ses coups qui ne sont que des mots. Shane ne dit rien, mais il observe ce bras de fer entre adultes avec toute la concentration du monde. Ses parents très classe dans leur ensemble Armani et Gucci, alors qu'en jean-basket, les Grimes se tiennent le dos rond contre leur chaise, s'agitent et haussent le ton. Peut-être avec plus de virulence car Rick n'est pas protégé comme Shane, la bourse étant une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête._

 _« Si vos garçons n'apprennent pas à se respecter mutuellement, alors je serais obligé d'en prendre un pour virer l'autre. » Et on sait tous qui est l'autre. « Ils montent les enfants les uns contre les autres, bon sang ! »_

 _« Mon Richie ne ferait pas ça. Pas vrai, Rick ? »_

 _Le jeune Grimes ignore la menace qui suinte dans la voix de son père, ne décroche ses yeux de Shane._

 _« Bien sûr que si, il- » Grimes Senior posa une main sur la bouche de son fils, l'empêchant de continuer, regardant d'un drôle d'air le directeur de l'école._

 _Le père adversaire s'empare de l'âme du directeur juste par son regard, avec la même violence qu'un harpon s'éprend d'une baleine. Sa tête penche sur le côté, et le directeur soupire._

 _« Très bien, je vais essayer une dernière fois. Mais je ne pourrais plus rien pour vos enfants s'ils n'arrêtent pas de se taper continuellement dessus. Rick et Shane, écoutez-moi bien vous deux. Ne gâchez pas votre potentiel pour de telles trivialités. Qui sait jusqu'où votre rivalité pourra vous emmener, hein ? »_

 _Aucun des deux ne répondit, préférant se provoquer du regard._

 _Shane ne s'était jamais battu avant Rick. Il était trop bien monté dans le mécanisme, trop bien huilé pour s'abaisser à des choses pareilles. Mais Rick, il était tout le temps en colère. Il n'avait pas d'amis, que des alliés temporaires et des ennemis, alors que lui, il avait un monde à ses pieds. Rick refusait de s'agenouiller, n'était-il pas normal que le pied de Shane veuille l'écraser ?_

 _Son père pousse un soupir et pose une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la mère Walsh, qui fronce les sourcils face à son expression résolue._

 _« Je pense que notre fils a besoin de se défouler dans un quelconque sport. Rick en pratique-t-il un ? »_

 _Les parents Grimes le jugent et le jaugent, mais ne disent pas un mot. Au final, Rick lève des yeux défiants vers Walsh Senior, et sa voix rauque et incertaine d'adolescent qui mue affrontant l'homme d'affaires._

 _« Boxe. »_

 _« Et où ? »_

 _« Dans un club du quartier. »_

 _« Evidemment. » Grimaça la mère Walsh. « Vous voyez bien d'où vient le problème… » Mais son mari l'interrompit une seconde fois, se tournant vers son fils._

 _« Est-ce que ça te plairait de faire de la boxe, mon garçon ? »_

 _Rick comme Shane s'écrie, tempête. Le directeur, lui, s'enfonce dans son luxueux fauteuil en ouvrant grand les bras, comme si la solution était évidente et toute trouvée._

 _« Et bah voilà ! » S'exclama-t-il, soulagé d'avoir enfin la chance de mettre un terme à l'entâchement de la réputation de son collège. « Ils vont régler leurs problèmes sur le ring comme des hommes ! »_

 _« Pas le même ring ! Mon fiston ne fréquentera pas un club de bas-étage ! Et ne fera certainement pas de…boxe, nom d'une pipe ! »_

 _« Alors on paiera pour les deux un meilleur club. » Arqua le père de Shane alors que sa femme levait les yeux au ciel. « En échange de ça, vous promettez de ne plus vous battre ni pendant, ni avant et ni après les cours, jusqu'à être sur un…tatami, c'est d'accord ? »_

 _Si Shane avait reniflé avec mépris en insistant sur le fait qu'il accomplissait cette bassesse par respect pour son père, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sentir son cœur tressaillir face à cette nouvelle aventure._

 _Parce que le petit rouage qu'était Shane était las de ses tours maintes fois effectués, et que sa vie n'avait véritablement pris goût qu'avec les poings de Rick confrontant les siens._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Maggie débarrassait la cour intérieure avec Glenn quand Beth vint se réfugier dans ses bras, et les deux sœurs s'étreignirent de longues secondes avant que la cadette ne s'essaye à la tâche. Glenn retira le bandeau qui masquait sa bouche, l'expression compatissante face à la difficulté qu'avait la Greene à prendre les jambes de la petite fille au sol.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire. »

« Mais je le dois, pas vrai ? » Clama Beth d'une voix plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait supposé. « C'est ce qu'on doit faire pour survivre. »

Glenn échangea un regard avec Maggie pour réclamer son accord, et elle hocha la tête en se remettant au travail. Beth dépassa ses haut-le-cœur, les aidant à jeter les derniers corps, et bientôt, ils contemplèrent le petit tas jeté derrière le grillage, les yeux secs.

« C'est Shane qui les a tués ? »

« Ouais. »

« Tous ? »

« …Ouais. » Répéta Glenn en triturant sa casquette.

« Tu crois qu'il a tué Rick aussi ? » Demanda soudainement Maggie, le bras autour des épaules de sa petite sœur.

Le Rhee prit le temps de réfléchir posément à la question, se mordillant les lèvres. Il avait assisté à la rivalité qui avait autant rongé Rick que Shane durant plusieurs semaines, si ce n'était des mois. L'impression qu'il en avait eue était que cela était presque _naturel,_ pour eux. Au final, l'enjeu n'était pas tant pour la suprématie du groupe ou le bébé de Lori. C'était des idées, des croyances, des âmes qui se confrontaient. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas y échapper, comme s'ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher. Comme s'ils s'étaient battus toute leur vie. Tout le monde parlait de Shane à Rick, mais Rick ne parlait jamais de Shane aux autres. C'était trop intime, trop…

« Non. » Trancha-t-il finalement en se détournant de la forêt environnante. « Ces deux-là se sont certainement battus des centaines de fois à la ferme sans rien nous dire. Mais…Je crois qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Comme s'ils se complétaient. Je pense réellement que Carl a bien tiré par accident, alors qu'ils se battaient. »

Maggie expira soudainement, soulagée et très vite imitée par sa sœur.

« A vrai dire, je pense que ça allait plus loin que tout ça. » S'exclama Glenn, se libérant du poids de ses pensées. « Entre eux, c'était passionnel. »

« Quoi, tu veux dire comme…comme un couple ou… ? »

« Mais non ! » Le Coréen roula des yeux et Beth pouffa, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'intérieur de l'orphelinat. « C'était des frères. Et je crois que Rick aurait pu le tuer et y survivre. Pas Shane. Tu sais, dans un combat de chiens, c'n'est pas forcément celui qui aboie le plus fort qui mord le premier. Ou qui mord tout court d'ailleurs…C'que j'veux dire, c'est que je n'sais pas ce que Shane va devenir, avec un tel poids sur les épaules. »

« Mais tu viens de dire qu'il ne l'avait pas tué. »

« C'est tout comme. » Murmura le Rhee en refermant la porte derrière elles. « Carl l'a fait, et c'est peut-être même pire. Parce que Carl aura été le dommage collatéral de leur rivalité. »

A l'intérieur, Carol et T-Dog s'affairaient au repas, tandis qu'Hershel dressait l'inventaire de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le bâtiment. Ils étaient réunis dans la salle commune, au rez-de-chaussée, alors qu'on avait couché Shane à l'étage. Lori se tenait avec son bol de soupe dans un coin sombre, à l'abri des regards et de la lumière des bougies, et ne réagit pas lorsque le trio passa devant elle. Les Greene s'isolèrent pour prier en paix, Hershel ayant silencieusement béni le repas, et Glenn se glissa à côté de Lori avec prudence.

« Je crois que Shane est encore moins capable de garder un secret que toi. » Lui chuchota-t-elle d'une voix absente avant qu'il ne commence. « Ils sont tous au courant pour mon bébé. Et avant qu'Andréa ne disparaisse pour retrouver mon fils, elle m'a dit de rester en vie pour cette raison. »

Gêné, Glenn se tortilla sur lui-même, observa T monter la garde près de la porte, un de leurs derniers fusils entre les jambes.

« Et vous passez tous devant moi en pensant être discrets, à vous demander à quel moment je vais exploser, si ce bébé ne va pas mourir ou me tuer, si on arrivera à Fort Benning en vie avec la tension entre Shane et moi… »

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase, soupira. Il ne répondit pas de peur d'aggraver les choses, ne cherchant même pas à capter son regard.

« Tu vois, tu n'oses pas me parler. Tu as peur de moi. »

« Non. » Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la couper en secouant négativement la tête. « J'ai peur _pour_ toi. »

Elle lui offrit un pâle sourire las, et il pressa sa main avec douceur.

« Andréa m'a promis de ramener mon petit garçon en vie…Mais au fond de moi, je… »

« Il est vivant. Il doit forcément l'être. »

« Il est plus fort que Sophia. C'est mon bébé, et il a grandi tellement vite, Seigneur… » Son regard monta jusqu'au plafond et se perdit une nouvelle fois, une foule de sentiments contradictoires déformant son visage. « C'est égoïste de se dire qu'il a plus de chances de survivre que Sophia ? »

« Non…Carl est un battant. Et Sophia n'a pas eu le temps de… »

Glenn s'interrompit lorsque des casseroles s'entrechoquèrent à sa droite, et Carol essuya furtivement une larme. Il voulut se confondre en excuses, se relevant précipitamment mais la Peletier leva une main autoritaire pour l'arrêter, déjà bien trop blessée.

« Tu… Glenn n'a pas tort, Lori. » Finit-elle par dire, les mots lui brûlant la gorge et les lèvres.

« Rick et Daryl n'ont pas pu retrouver ta fille. » Répondit l'autre sur un ton laconique, vide. « Alors comment Andréa le pourrait-elle, hein ? »

.

* * *

.

 _« Allez, Carl ! Attrape moi ces fichues grenouilles ! Elles arrivent pour toi, fais gaffe ! »_

 _Le rire de Carl se répercuta sur les vagues qui l'éclaboussaient, alors que Shane s'agitait comme un imbécile dans l'eau, lui souriant gentiment. Sa mère les observait de loin, mais Carl ne la voyait pas, trop accaparé par sa capture de grenouilles._

 _Il s'arrêta de rire lorsque l'eau devint du sang, que Shane lui envoyait en pleine figure, sans perdre son sourire. Il en reçut dans les yeux et dans la bouche, alors que l'autre s'acharnait à vouloir lui faire attraper les grenouilles, transformant un simple jeu en obsession morbide. Carl fit tomber son filet de pêche, se leva mais glissa, et la main froide de Shane s'empara de sa cheville, rouge de sang. Quand il se retourna, il vit le visage mort de son père, ainsi que son trou en pleine tête. Il hurla, appela sa mère, mais personne ne vint l'aider._

 _« Viens avec moi, petite grenouille. » Lui chuchota son père dans un râle d'agonie. « Je t'ai attrapé, et tu l'as bien mérité. »_

 _« Non ! NON ! » Hurlait-il, mais rien à faire, Grimes Senior le traînait dans les profondeurs de l'océan de sang._

« Hé, gamin ! Réveille-toi bordel, arrête d'hurler ! »

La main de Carl bloqua celle de Daryl, la repoussa, et il se retrouva face à un Glock et un gamin plus qu'effrayé.

Il leva ses deux mains en signe d'apaisement, et la respiration hachée du Grimes se calma au fur et à mesure qu'il revenait à la réalité.

« Putain c'est la deuxième fois que tu lèves cette arme contre mois en moins de 48h, j'te jure que tu vas t'la prendre c'putain d'claque. La sieste est finie. » Clama Daryl lorsqu'il rangea son arme, essuyant les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front.

Au fond de la pièce, Michonne et Andréa le regardaient avec indiscrétion et inquiétude, mais il se leva et sortit du salon, ne supportant plus leur regard qui semblait vouloir pénétrer son âme. Il alla se servir un grand verre d'eau, tentant d'apaiser ses tremblements, et Daryl s'appuya sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine, bras croisés.

« J'vais aller chasser, aujourd'hui. Tu veux venir ? »

Carl ne prit pas la peine de répondre, s'emparant de sa veste et de son chapeau en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Il tremblait toujours, et il pouvait entendre le rire cynique et déformé de son père au fond de sa tête.

.

* * *

.

Daryl poussa du pied le jeune Grimes, qui s'affala dans l'herbe. Il se retourna d'un air amer, et le chasseur grimaça en guise d'excuse.

« Nan mais j'voulais qu'tu sentes cette empreinte, et t'étais pas assez proche pour… »

Le garçon essuya son visage plein de terre et ignora son aîné, qui ravala pour la millième fois son impatience. Il en avait marre du mutisme du garçon, alors que le silence, il en avait fait un de ses principes. Daryl connaissait les bienfaits du silence, mais à ce moment précis, il avait l'impression que plus celui-ci durait, plus Carl s'enfonçait et lui échappait.

« T'as fait vœu du silence comme une putain de bonne sœur ou quoi ? » L'agressa-t-il soudainement, en oubliant sa chasse.

Ils avaient presque tout mangé car la tempête avait duré deux jours, et maintenant que le soleil pointait à nouveau le bout de son nez, Daryl était persuadé que les animaux en feraient de même.

« Ce sont les moines qui font vœu du silence. » Répondit l'autre sans le regarder, prenant la tête du convoi.

« C'pareil. » Grogna le chasseur en le dépassant, tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. « La dernière fois qu't'es parti à la chasse, ça c'est plutôt mal passé, non ? J'prends les d'vants. » Crut-il bon d'ajouter, et Carl haussa les épaules en ignorant la pique.

« Je ne fais pas vœu du silence, j'ai juste rien à dire. »

« Mais tu hurles comme une fillette dans tes cauchemars. »

Daryl reçut soudainement une pierre en pleine tête, et il lui jeta un regard noir, n'ayant pas senti de réelle douleur. Il s'approcha lentement et Carl redressa fièrement le menton, prêt à tout encaisser, comme d'habitude.

« Tu cherches la merde, gamin ? Parce que y'en a une tonne par terre et qu'j'serai ravi d't'y foutre d'dans. »

« T'auras pas l'cran. »

Interloqué, le Dixon considéra le Grimes avec scepticisme, mais il semblait lui tendre la joue dans l'attente (l'espoir ?) d'un coup. Il fut surpris par sa détermination, par la vieillesse qui était en train de figer son visage.

Daryl ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment agir, tout simplement parce qu'il était dans une situation diamétralement opposée. Il avait rêvé des nuits entières de la mort de son père : il s'imaginait parfois porter le coup final et devenir le héros de Merle.

Rick avait toujours été permissif avec son gosse, et Lori n'avait pas le cran pour assurer la sévérité pour deux. Permissif et fou de son fils, c'était une facette paternelle que Daryl n'avait pas connu. A la ferme, en voyant Rick si lâche face à Carl et Shane, il avait pensé que ce serait Carl qui en pâtirait. Ou plutôt, que Shane et Rick finiraient par faire tuer Carl ou Lori. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas réussi pour la mère de famille, mais il était clair que ça n'avait pas été le cas pour le fils.

« T'as pas à payer pour ce que t'as fait à ton père, Carl. » Ni à payer les frasques de son père et son oncle de cœur.

Celui-ci siffla de mépris et reprit la tête de la marche, alors que Daryl insultait silencieusement le ciel par de grands gestes énervés. Il avait besoin de se lâcher, sinon il allait vraiment finir par cogner le môme. Il détestait les mômes, mais là, il _haïssait_ Carl.

Un Rôdeur se présenta soudainement à sa droite et il lâcha son arbalète avec un ricanement satisfait, préparant ses poings. Il sursauta quand Carl tira en plein dans l'œil du mort, et se tourna vers lui d'un air excédé, profondément frustré.

« Putain d'connard d'mes deux, c'est quoi ton putain d'problème merde ?! » S'écria-t-il violemment, prêt à ameuter toute la forêt.

« Tu ne dois plus prendre de risques ! » Répondit bravement le garçon comme s'il s'agissait-là d'une évidence absolue.

« Je prenais pas de risque, j'allais juste cogner un peu ! »

« Mais tu ne dois pas mourir ! Et pour ça, on ne doit prendre aucun risque ! »

« J'n'ai pas b'soin d'ta foutue protection putain, j'suis majeur et j'peux m'démerder seul ! »

« Non, tu ne peux pas ! On t'laisse partir seul et tu reviens blessé avec Andréa que te tire dans la tête ! »

Quoi ? _QUOI_ ? Il osait mettre ça sur le tapis ? Il se foutait de la gueule de qui là ?

« J'suis revenu par mes propres moyens j'te signale ! Et j'n'ai pas à m'justifier d'vant un piou d'ton âge bordel de merde ! C'est moi qui t'dis quoi faire et qui t'protège, pas l'contraire ! »

« Mais je _dois_ le faire ! » Hurla soudainement le garçon, brisant presque les tympans du chasseur.

Ils restèrent une longue minute en chien de faïence, avant que Carl ne passe une manche rêche sur ses yeux secs, frustré de ne pas avoir assez d'humanité en lui pour pleurer.

« T'arrêtes pas Carl, continue d'parler. »

« J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. »

« Tu viens tout juste de commencer. Et j'te signale que tu viens de gâcher une balle, abruti. » Lâcha-t-il en dernier, gêné d'être devenu son psy attitré.

Carl ouvrit grand les yeux et prit un tel air coupable que Daryl regretta ses propos, alors que le garçon semblait en perdre la raison.

« Merde, oui… Quel idiot… » Il lâcha son flingue et porta des mains tremblantes à son visage.

« Hé, c'est pas grave, gamin. » Commença Daryl en voulant toucher son épaule mais Carl se dégagea machinalement, les yeux dans le vague. « On va rentrer O.K. ? »

« Non on doit manger et… »

« Pas la peine on a fait fuir toutes les bêtes et rameuté tous les vivants. Ou morts. 'Fin morts-vivants. »

Carl ne se dérida pas une seconde, et Daryl mordit furieusement son poing alors que le garçon prenait le chemin du retour. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Il ne savait pas réconforter les gens, chez lui il fallait lever la tête, souffrir et résister. Ne pas s'arrêter ni regarder en arrière.

Ce qu'il n'avait su faire pour Sophia. Ce dont il était incapable avec Carl. Il avait blâmé Rick et les autres pour leur défaitisme à la ferme, en clamant qu'il était le seul à braver le monde pour une gamine qu'il ne connaissait pas deux mois auparavant. Le seul à espérer faire la différence quand Dieu en personne les avait abandonnés. Avec le recul, il s'en voulait de sa faiblesse. Il n'était pas l'optimiste du groupe, et pourtant il n'avait réussi à faire son deuil, là où même Carol avait enterré sa fille dans son cœur.

Et maintenant, il ne devait pas ramener la brebis égarée qu'était Sophia au foyer, mais retrouver ce dernier avec une brebis damnée.

Le dos de Carl se courba à plusieurs reprises durant leur marche rapide, mais pas un instant il ne le laissa passer devant. Daryl avait la dérangeante impression d'être cantonné au rôle d'enfant à ses côtés et que rien ne pourra y changer. Pourtant Carl ne supportait ses mots d'adulte et ses insultes qu'il gardait précieusement juste derrière ses lèvres serrées.

Carl ne comprit pas lorsque le chasseur lui gifla l'arrière du crâne en grommelant qu'il avait besoin de rencontrer des gens de son âge, et ne chercha pas à comprendre.

Il veillait à ce qu'ils rentrent en parfaite sécurité.

.

* * *

.

Daryl s'assit avec bruit sur chaise, poussant un juron, alors qu'Andréa glissait une assiette jusqu'à lui sur le bois ciré de la table. Il lui grogna à la figure quelque remerciement, alors qu'elle tapotait sur son épaule avec compassion.

« T'inquiète Dixon, un jour je t'apprendrai à parler et être un homme civilisé. »

« Parce que c'putain d'monde est foutrement civilisé, j'avais oublié. » Répondit-il en découpant la viande de sa prise de la veille avec sauvagerie.

« Alors ça va être ça tous les jours ? » Demanda soudainement Carl face à sa propre assiette, alors que l'avocate aidait Michonne à s'installer. « On restera ici combien de temps ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, Carl. » Soupira-t-elle en s'installant à son tour. « Le temps qu'il faudra, O.K. ? »

« T'peux aller m'chercher l'sel dans la cuisine ? » Baragouina Daryl, la bouche pleine.

Interloquée, la femme leva un sourcil et ouvrit grand sa bouche, alors qu'il fronçait ses sourcils avec incompréhension.

« Y'a quoi ? »

« Tu as des jambes, un semblant de cerveau, et des muscles pour faire bouger le tout. Tu connais le chemin, non ? On n'est plus dans les années 50, abruti, je ne suis pas ta bonne. »

« On en reparlera quand tu sauras chasser. »

« Et toi pêcher. » Rétorqua-t-elle vivement, et elle entendit le couteau de Daryl dévier de sa trajectoire.

« Ils sont comme ça tous les jours ? » Chuchota Michonne à Carl, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules, l'air de s'en ficher royalement.

« Seulement quand l'Harrison fait sa princesse. »

« Seulement quand le Dixon fait son péquenaud abruti. »

Jetant son mouchoir sur son assiette et dégageant vivement sa chaise, le chasseur se dirigea vers la cuisine, attrapa le sel et fit tomber le poivre, et le réceptacle de verre se brisa au sol sous le choc. Il revint avec autant de brusquerie, offrit un sourire ironique et insultant à Andréa en brandissant le sel, alors que la jeune femme perdait sa patience. Mais du fait de ses gestes brusques, le verre du chasseur valsa et s'écrasa à son tour par terre, dans un éclat assourdissant. Carl resta une petite seconde la fourchette en l'air et la bouche ouverte, puis Daryl envoya assiette, couverts et pot de fleurs vide contre le mur, tandis qu'Andréa poussait un cri d'indignation.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?! » Hurla-t-elle, explosant à son tour. « C'est ta chasse et ta bouffe que tu viens de foutre en l'air ! »

« Exactement, ma putain d'bouffe ! Alors ferme ta gueule et contente-toi d'manger en silence ! »

« Va te faire foutre, Dixon ! T'es qu'un putain de connard d'égoïste ! »

« Moi ? Moi, _égoïste ?_ Tu m'as shooté dans la gueule et failli m'tuer pour prouver qu'tu savais tirer ! »

Carl grimaça et se cacha derrière son verre d'eau qu'il but avec gêne, sachant très bien que c'était lui qui avait mis cet argument sur la table.

« Mais quel rapport ? » Cingla-t-elle en se levant, n'ayant pas peur de sa nervosité évidente. « Si t'as passé une sale journée t'as qu'à aller te défouler dehors ! »

« Ouais, me défouler, pendant qu'toi t'es bien tranquille à pioncer et faire à manger quand j'ramène un truc à la maison ! »

« Mais tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Tu t'barres sans rien dire à personne, j'suis assez sympa pour avoir la bonté de t'attendre et de faire en sorte que tu sois bien au chaud à l'intérieur quand tu rentreras, _si_ tu rentres ! »

« Tu m'fais perdre mon temps ! » Hurla Daryl en pointant un doigt menaçant sur elle avant de se mettre à faire les cents pas, cherchant ses mots. « Ouais, tu m'le fais perdre, parce que pendant qu'j'essaye d'trouver d'quoi combler la dalle, toi tu joues à la p'tite infirmière et tu récoltes les paumés du coin ! »

« La paumée te dit d'aller te faire foutre bien profondément, connard. » Grinça Michonne des dents, alors qu'il se tournait violemment vers elle.

« Toi, _ferme._ _TA._ _ **GUEULE**_ _! »_

Carl ne manqua pas les doigts de Michonne qui se refermèrent sur son couteau, et il en fit de même, les lèvres pincées. Son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'il en eut le souffle coupé, et toussa faiblement pour se donner une contenance, sans quitter Michonne des yeux.

« Tu veux qu'on parte, c'est ça ? Et pour aller où ? T'as vu les dégâts de la tempête, le temps qui se dégrade ? Rejoindre les autres qui sont partis en bagnole _à pied ?_ T'as pas de temps à perdre, on te ralentit ? Casse-toi ! Mais tu n'emmèneras pas Carl risquer sa vie dehors alors qu'on rentre en plein hiver ! »

« Et de quel droit tu m'empêcheras de prendre le gamin, hmm ? Tu vas faire quoi, hein ? » Et il se colla contre elle dans une attitude menaçante, la faisant reculer. « T'es qu'une p'tite frappe qui baise les amants des autres. »

La tempe de Daryl explosa violemment sous le poing d'Andréa, et il tituba de quelques mètres, plus par surprise que par réelle douleur.

« Et toi qu'un connard qui s'idéalise en grand héro sauveur d'enfant. Mais, hé, t'as pas sauvé Sophia, t'as juste réussi à revenir blessé et sans le cheval, _p'tite frappe_. »

Elle regretta immédiatement ses mots, et le chasseur pâlit de rage. Carl se leva, sentant que l'homme était prêt à battre la femme à mains nues.

« Comme t'as pas pu sauver Amy. C'est con, hein ? Ton unique petite sœur…Merle est p'têt encore en vie, lui. Mais pas Amy. Ça fait quoi, Andréa ? »

La femme contracta la mâchoire et les poings, mais ne lâcha pas une larme, le regardant avec tout le mépris du monde. Lentement, Carl vint se mettre entre eux, les mains levées en signe de paix. Il avait posé son couteau et tournait le dos à Michonne, mais la même terreur lui nouait l'estomac, les mêmes questions lui brouillaient l'esprit. _Et si elle attaquait à ce moment précis, et si d'autres gens attaquaient après nous avoir suivi Daryl et moi, et si les Rôdeurs frappaient à la porte, et si…_

« Carl ? » La voix glacée et pleine de colère d'Andréa trouva quand même un semblant de douceur à insuffler dans son ton pour le garçon.

« Arrêtez ça. Ne vous battez pas, ne vous faites pas du mal pour moi. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, O.K. ? » Dit-il en secouant la tête, tant pour chasser ses démons que pour rassurer ses tuteurs de substitution. « Vous n'êtes pas mes parents, vous n'êtes pas responsable de moi. »

Aucun des deux n'eut la force de le contredire. Le chasseur sortit par l'avant et elle par l'arrière. Michonne n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise, le fixant avec une curiosité si intense qu'il se sentit menacé. Le visage fermé, il effleura son holster sans y penser, tandis qu'elle lui offrit un sourire malin et torve.

« J'imagine que ça va être à nous de débarrasser. » Chantonna-t-elle, ignorant le regard noir du garçon.

Celui-ci se tenait à l'autre bout de la table, le dos bien droit et l'air menaçant, sérieux comme jamais.

« Et si tu posais le couteau que tu caches sous la table ? »

« Vous m'avez pris mon katana. Et vu les tensions qu'il y a entre vous, je préfère assurer mes arrières. » Rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac, alors qu'il plissait ses paupières par méfiance.

« Ils ne te feront rien…tant que tu ne fais rien contre nous. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était eux, la menace. »

« Touché. » Lâcha Carl, avant de voir ses lèvres s'éprendre d'un demi-sourire jaune.

Il s'empara du katana de la femme, qui darda un regard dissuasif sur sa personne.

Il peinait à le tenir d'une main, et grimaça lorsqu'il sentit son poignet faiblir. Il s'aida de sa deuxième main et contempla d'un œil admiratif la lame briller au soleil. Il l'a fit lentement tournoyer dans l'air, écoutant sagement le chuintement discret et métallique que faisait l'arme en tranchant l'air. Il l'imagina soudainement couvert du sang de ses victimes, si épais qu'il coulait sur sa garde et ses mains, et il le posa sur la table d'un air de profond dégoût, à la surprise de l'Afro-Américaine.

« C'est un beau sabre. » Dit-il néanmoins par respect pour une si jolie création, et elle pencha la tête en arrière avec incompréhension.

« Quoi, tu veux le même ? »

« Je n'ai qu'à prendre celui-là. »

« T'es vraiment un sale gosse. »

Le garçon durcit son regard, et son air froid finit par avoir raison de Michonne. Ses traits se firent plus doux, compréhensifs, presque maternels. Il détourna la tête, commença à ramasser les dégâts de Daryl, alors que Michonne se leva en se tenant le ventre, mais se baisser lui demanda trop d'efforts. Il s'éloigna lorsqu'elle voulut toucher son épaule, et son rejet la vexa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Merde, ce n'était qu'un gosse comme un autre, dans un Enfer comme les autres. Ne pas regarder derrière soi et s'arrêter sur un visage en larme étaient une des règles essentielles à sa survie.

Alors pourquoi Carl ? Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à créer un lien entre lui et elle ?

« Tu les aime beaucoup, ces deux-là. Ça fait longtemps que tu es avec eux ? » Demanda-t-elle pour se distraire de ses pensées.

« Ouais. »

« Vous aviez un groupe, avant ? » Elle traça une ligne invisible sur le bois de la table d'un doigt distrait, le regardant de travers mais ne perdait pas une miette de ses réponses.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Contente-toi de mettre ça dans l'évier, O.K. ? » Dit-il en lui filant les morceaux d'assiette brisée.

Mais Michonne le suivit en laissant le tas sur la table, et il poussa un soupir excédé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, à la fin ?! » S'exclama-t-il avec colère, alors qu'elle l'analysait en profondeur à travers ses yeux et son attitude méfiante. « Tu peux pas vivre ta vie en laissant les autres tranquilles ? Merde ! »

« Surveille ton langage. » S'entendit-elle répliquer, alors que les joues du garçon se coloraient de rouge.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Merde ! Putain ! Enfoirés ! Fils de pute ! Là c'est assez surveillé, pour toi ? » Hurla-t-il face à son air impassible.

« Tu fais ton Daryl ? » Voulut-elle plaisanter, mais elle évita de justesse le vase qu'il lui envoya à la figure.

« Ferme-là ! Tu ne sais rien de nous ! T'es pas des nôtres, tu n'peux pas comprendre ! »

« Parce que tu penses être le seul à avoir souffert ? A avoir connu l'enfer ? »

« OUI ! » Hurla-t-il, se libérant enfin. « Tu n'sais pas c'que j'ai fait, c'que j'suis capable de faire ! »

Il la contempla longuement, le souffle coupé, le sabre à la main et le flingue dans l'autre. Il ne se rappelait même pas quand est-ce qu'il l'avait sorti, mais resserra néanmoins sa prise.

« Je ne suis pas aussi gentil qu'eux. Je ne suis pas aussi bien qu'eux. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Ne me pousse pas à bout. »

Il n'arrivait même plus à être en colère tant il était fatigué. Il avait l'impression que son cœur et son corps avaient rejeté tous besoin affectif ou social, ne se limitant qu'aux besoins physiques. Manger, dormir, vivre. Vivre était le plus difficile pour lui. Il s'habituerait au goût de cendres qu'avaient pris tous les aliments à la mort de son père, il s'habituera aux cauchemars incessants et sanglants.

Mais jamais, _jamais_ il ne pourra ouvrir les yeux en espérant que ce jour-ci serait un jour meilleur, ou juste différent. Il n'était même plus Carl.

La fêlure dans sa voix indiquait à Michonne qu'il ne lui ferait rien, mais les armes face à elle et la détermination figeant les traits du petit garçon lui disaient tout le contraire. Il avait l'air d'avoir cinquante ans, tant sa souffrance lui minait le moral. Un enfant-adulte complètement détruit qui ne connaissait plus la valeur de la vie, voilà ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Soupirant, elle finit par se rassoir avant de le jauger longuement du regard sans qu'il ne cille.

« Je repars demain. » Finit-elle par clamer, le visage aussi fermé que celui du garçon, coupant le silence tendu. « A l'aube, je ne serais plus là. » Puis, hésitant sur le seuil, elle finit par conclure : « Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'fais croire ça ? » Siffle-t-il en reculant, comme si la simple proposition était une menace, voire une insulte. « Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'te suivrai toi ? »

« Le fait que t'aies besoin de fuir ce que tu as fait…Comme moi. »

Il ne répondit pas, et il l'entendit s'agiter dans la salle à manger une fois disparue de son champ de vision.

Il n'y aura plus jamais de jour nouveau ou meilleur, il ne cessait de se le répéter. S'échapper pour aller vivre un mensonge ailleurs n'y changerait rien.

« J'ai pas besoin de fuir. » Chuchota-t-il d'une voix sombre à la pièce vide. Puis, lâchant sabre et Glock, il porta deux mains fiévreuses à son visage, se ratatinant sur lui-même, tremblant. « J'n'ai besoin de fuir personne. »

Personne…ou bien lui.


	4. Don't Dead open inside

« Je te dis qu'il ne peut pas encore bouger. »

« Et moi je te dis qu'ils sont trop nombreux au sous-sol et qu'ils vont finir par enfoncer la porte. »

« Et… »

« Bordel, si vous voulez vous engueuler c'est votre problème, mais sortez d'ma chambre pour ça. »

« Shane ! Tu es réveillé ! »

« Sans déconner. » Marmonna ce dernier en grinçant des dents, passant une main sur son visage à la fois exténué par les deux sœurs Greene, mais reposé de sa convalescence.

Il toucha un nombre incalculable de bandages et soupira, alors que les deux s'approchaient en le pressant de questions.

« Tout doux, on se calme, jeunes filles. » Marmonna-t-il et elles se turent, Beth l'aidant à se redresser sur le dos. Elle lui tendit une aspirine et une bouteille d'eau, et il la remercia d'un hochement de tête. « Il se passe quoi, en bas ? »

« Les morts font de plus en plus de bruits, comme s'ils savaient qu'on était là. Il faudrait soit les tuer, soit… »

« On n'partira pas avant un moment si on n'a beaucoup de bouffe. » Trancha-t-il, alors que Maggie gonflait ses joues d'exaspération. « Si ça se trouve, y'en a encore plus qu'on ne le pense dans la cave, et on n'peut pas laisser passer ça. On va descendre ensemble, et ensuite on avisera sur la marche à suivre pour les tuer. »

« Mais on ne sait même pas combien ils sont… »

« Emmène-moi là-bas et je te dirai ce qu'on fera. » Répéta-t-il avec lassitude, blessant l'orgueil de l'aînée Greene.

Il sortit du lit avec l'aide de Beth, mais se débrouilla très bien pour la suite tout seul. Hershel se précipita pour le remettre au lit, mais le policier l'envoya paître en descendant prudemment les escaliers, gémissant sourdement en se tenant les côtes.

« Voyons, Shane, ça ne fait que trois jours, tu es encore trop faible… »

« Faible n'est pas un mot qui fait partie d'mon dictionnaire, Doc' ! »

« Eh bien tu l'apprendras très vite quand tu t'effondreras sur le sol. » Railla le vieil homme, ignorant l'insulte grommelée par Shane, le suivant dans les escaliers.

Il posa une main sur la lourde porte qui menait au sous-sol et à la cantine, alors que Shane poussa un soupir éreinté, le confrontant sauvagement du regard. Hershel ne perdit pas son air avenant mais ferme pour autant, et Shane finit par détourner la tête en cillant, n'aimant pas la manière dont il le regardait. Comme s'il comptait, qu'il était important, comme si…

« Écoute le vieux, j'n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé. » Cracha-t-il pendant que les autres se rassemblaient dans leur dos. « Alors pousse-toi. »

« Je dois te dire une dernière fois… »

« Faut que je vous pousse moi-même ? »

Ayant perdu d'avance, le vétérinaire se retira face à la détermination et la pointe de colère qui scintillaient dans les yeux du policier. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte en dressant un menton fier et narquois vers sa personne, avant de s'enfoncer dans un nouvel escalier, suivi par tous les autres.

Les tables de la cantine avaient été poussées vers le fond de l'unique grande-salle, et l'absence de garde-manger permit à Shane de comprendre que celui-ci était dans la cave, avec ceux enfermés à l'intérieur. Ça leur laissait de l'espace pour une confrontation, et en prenant quelques tables, ils pourraient même se retrancher en cas de surnombre de Rôdeurs.

« _Don't dead open inside ? »_ Lut Shane sans comprendre, et Beth se mordit les lèvres, se gaussant de lui. « Aaah ! _Don't open, dead inside,_ O.K., compris. Putains d'médocs à la con. »

Les portes battantes claquèrent avec fracas et le petit groupe sursauta, à l'exception de Shane qui s'approcha plus encore. Les râles presque hystériques lui donnaient une idée approximative du nombre, mais sans visuel il ne pouvait pas prédire avec exactitude ce dernier. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que les portes allaient finir par céder.

« T'es sûr que tu veux t'en occuper maintenant ? » Lança T-Dog, serrant la batte de base-ball entre ses mains. « J'veux dire, si t'es shooté aux médocs… »

« Défoncé à l'aspirine, T ? Vraiment ? » Railla Shane, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« T'as pas l'esprit très clair ni très vif en ce moment… »

« …Et on t'a aussi donné de la codéine trouvée dans leur pharmacie. » Compléta Maggie, alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel et les insultait en remuant silencieusement les lèvres, sans qu'ils ne puissent le voir.

« S'il vous plaît, on sait tous que Shane n'a jamais eu les idées claires. » Balança par réflexe Lori, et tout le monde se tourna vers elle dans un silence pesant.

Son regard froid et implacable croisa celui plus impassible de Shane, et il l'ignora rapidement pour se focaliser sur les râles et les portes.

Il gratta le Colt Python attaché à sa ceinture, réfléchissant alors qu'on débattait avec virulence dans son dos. Il avisa l'espace qu'ils occupaient et qu'ils leur restaient, regarda les armes de chacun. Croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de Lori, qui tenait d'une main ferme son flingue. Il tiqua face au danger qui la guettait mais n'en tint guère compte, sachant très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre elle sera forcée d'y participer. Une chose que Rick n'avait jamais comprise…

« O.K., Beth et Maggie, vous restez en retrait avec Glenn. T-Dog et Lori, vous restez derrière moi et Hershel, vous couvrirez nos arrières. Vous serez les seuls à utiliser des armes à feu, pour tirer en cas de surnombre, donc visez juste on n'a plus beaucoup de balles. »

« Et qui va ouvrir les portes ? Vous allez avoir besoin de nous. » Argumenta Maggie alors que sa sœur s'armait de courage.

« De moi aussi ! » Lança Carol, et Shane fronça les sourcils de jalousie face au talent inné qu'avait la mère de famille pour disparaître aux yeux du monde entier.

Les portes s'ouvraient de l'intérieur, ce qui signifiait qu'on pouvait les rabattre sur le côté et ainsi être protégé en cas de danger. On déplaça les tables derrière eux pour en faire une muraille, puis on se positionna avec angoisse.

« O.K. alors Carol et Beth d'un côté, Maggie et Glenn de l'autre. T, tu me passes ta hache une seconde ? ...Merci. Vous êtes prêts ? On va y aller doucement, ne vous laissez pas repousser par les morts, d'accord ? Et au moindre problème, on se réfugie en direction des tables. »

Shane s'avança jusqu'aux portes battantes, alors que les quatre autres serraient les poignées métalliques avec terreur. Il leur adressa un dernier regard lourd, tentant de leur transmettre un peu de courage mais seul Glenn hocha la tête avec confiance.

Il donna un premier coup de hache sur la chaîne et le cadenas qui condamnaient la cave, faisant sursauter son groupe. Il continua ainsi quatre fois, le vieux cadenas usagé finissant par faiblir, et celui-ci lâcha soudainement. Il se colla contre la porte avec les autres pour calmer la pression qu'exerçaient les Rôdeurs, avant de redonner la hache à T et sortir son long poignard.

« Allez-y en douceur ! » Hurla-t-il par-dessus les râles, et ceux qui tenaient la porte obéirent. « Un par un, pas plus ! »

Une première tête émergea, et elle s'effondra lorsque la lame charcuta son cerveau, vite suivie d'une autre, ainsi que des bras, le faisant reculer, et d'un torse.

Cette fois-ci, il y avait plus d'adultes, et la tâche fut beaucoup plus rude. Heureusement pour Shane, la carrure de T-Dog fut d'une grande aide, et les deux repoussèrent la première vague sans que la seconde ligne n'ait à tirer pour sauver leurs fesses. Mais la pression était trop forte pour les quatre autres, Carol et Beth flanchèrent une misérable seconde, et tout son plan s'écroula comme un château de cartes. Maggie et Glenn furent repoussés et purent se réfugier derrière leur porte, mais ce ne fut pas le cas des deux autres. Shane se retrouva soudainement submergé par les morts, et il dut reculer si loin qu'il percuta Lori par inattention, sortant son propre flingue alors que la Grimes tirait déjà. Mais rien à faire, il entendit Carol et Beth hurler sans pouvoir les discerner, et Hershel se détacha du petit groupe pour sauver sa fille. Le couteau de Shane rentra violemment dans la mâchoire du mort qui était à deux doigts de mordre le Greene, le sauvant d'une mort certaine. Le Rôdeur dévia sa trajectoire pour venir l'enserrer dans ses bras, et le Walsh dut reculer et abandonner Hershel pour le tenir à distance. Son couteau s'enfonça dans la gorge du Rôdeur qu'il maintenait loin de son visage à bout de bras, acculé contre un mur.

Du sang lui éclaboussa soudainement les yeux et les lèvres, le faisant tousser et cracher par réflexe, avant de tourner un regard hagard vers Lori alors que la pression du mort se faisait inexistante. Il hocha vaguement la tête pour la remercier, avant de s'emparer du Colt Python pour revenir dans la partie, l'adrénaline lui provoquant des tremblements excités. Il en oublia son couteau toujours enfoncé dans ce qu'il restait du corps, il en oublia Lori qui l'avait encore sauvé.

Il ne visa même pas les morts, se contentant de leur éclater le crâne avec l'arme de son meilleur ami, lâchant parfois un quelconque rire étrange, le sourire aux lèvres. Là, entouré de morts, il se sentait bien, à sa place. Comme s'il devenait la Mort lui-même, ultime vainqueur d'un jeu trop absurde et glauque, au point d'en oublier tous les autres. Il se vit plus qu'il ne le sentit tirer T derrière lui, pour parvenir à remonter jusqu'au vétérinaire, à deux pas de la porte. Il n'y en avait plus beaucoup, et l'hystérie temporaire du policier semblait avoir motivé le reste des troupes. Shane ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir, n'ayant qu'un objectif en tête : tuer et sauver. Tuer _pour_ sauver.

Rouge, il voyait rouge tout partout, et cela ne le forçait qu'à écraser et abattre toujours plus, gamin ou adulte. Les cris s'étaient tus depuis de trop longues secondes déjà, et Shane acheva le dernier Rôdeur qui leur barrait le passage, se baissant vers une Carol qui empoignait fermement une Beth éplorée dans ses bras, traumatisée. Shane voyait rouge, mais il ne rata pas le rouge de la cheville de Beth, salement mordue, ni ses cris à nouveau hurlés face à la découverte de sa blessure. Il se tourna vers T-Dog et avisa sa hache, hurlant à son tour qu'il avait besoin d'alcool. On lui apporta un petit flacon ainsi qu'un chiffon, et il nettoya fébrilement la hache en ignorant les pleurs de Maggie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Répéta Carol avec choc alors qu'il la repoussait. « Non, Shane, attends ! » S'époumona-t-elle alors que Glenn l'éloignait.

Shane ne réfléchit pas, leva le bras, et trancha au-dessus de la cheville de Beth avant qu'Hershel ne l'en empêche. Au premier coup, il dut serrer les dents bien fort pour refouler son envie de vomir face au pied qui pendait. Beth s'évanouit au bout de dix secondes, et il asséna une deuxième fois la hache, qui détacha le reste. Hershel pressa immédiatement des linges trouvés là contre la blessure, avant que Lori ne revienne avec la trousse de secours et des bandages propres. Le vétérinaire imbiba la jambe de sa fille d'alcool et vida le flacon, alors que Maggie priait en pleurant.

« J'm'en occupe. » Chuchota Lori en le voyant se perdre dans ses pensées, ou dans une folie incertaine. « Shane, tu m'entends ? »

Il eut un vague signe affirmatif de la main, focalisé sur Beth, et Lori se résigna à le pousser pour prendre sa place. La manche de la hache glissa de sa main, et le bruit qu'elle fit en tombant lui vrilla les tympans. La Grimes ne comprit pas lorsque l'homme essuya les larmes de l'adolescente, recouvrant ses joues de sang à la place. Puis il se releva, chancela, ignora toujours autant Maggie retenue par Carol, récupéra le Colt Python avant de s'enfoncer dans la cave d'un regard ferme et froid.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Rick éteignit le joint qu'il venait de finir, poussant un petit cri avant de rejoindre le ring. Il frappa ses poings avec impatience, alors que Shane tournait autour de lui en effectuant des petits sauts._

 _« T'es prêt, mon pote ? »_

 _« Je ne suis pas ton pote, sale banlieusard. Mais je vais t'éclater la gueule. » Cingla Shane en se jetant sur son ami._

 _Trois ans qu'ils pratiquaient la boxe ensemble. A New-York, leur ville d'origine, il était facile de trouver un bon club, et les deux étaient certainement les meilleurs de celui-ci._

 _Mais voilà, Shane passait en terminale à dix-sept ans avec la mention excellent, tandis que Rick, seize ans et des poussières, s'était fait viré. Motif ? "Trop de rage à contenir." Sans déconner. L'adolescent crachait sur n'importe qui le regardait de haut selon lui._

 _Oui, Shane était le meilleur tout court. Rick s'étala sur le ring et Shane explosa de joie en levant ses poings, l'air d'un prince, ses fossettes n'en finissant plus d'illuminer son visage. Mais l'autre se releva et l'attaqua avec hargne, les deux riant et s'adonnant à cœur joie à leur combat._

 _Rick se défonçait depuis un an déjà, mais Shane ne touchait pas à la drogue –pas encore. Pour lui, c'était l'interdiction de trop, la déchéance ultime. Mais il s'en foutait que Rick se perde dans sa drôle de romance avec Marie-Jeanne, parce que ça ne l'empêchait pas de cogner, et c'était tout ce que Shane demandait._

 _Il voulut le renverser mais il lui fila entre les bras, lui assénant un coup dans le dos pour le déstabiliser. Shane, bien roide sur ses pieds, encaissa avec facilité._

 _Cependant, bien qu'ils fussent inséparables depuis plus de trente mois, la fatalité de la vie avait ramené Shane à la réalité. Rick s'exilait à Atlanta avec ses parents pour de meilleurs salaires, les Grimes ayant refusé la proposition d'embauche du père de Shane dans son entreprise. Shane ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Rick et lui, c'était…c'était quelque chose qu'on ne brisait pas. Ils n'étaient que des gosses, mais à force de conneries et escapades soudaines, ils en avaient l'air d'avoir trente ans et se connaître depuis vingt. Ils voulaient sortir de New-York, découvrir l'étendue du monde. Durant les vacances scolaires, les parents de Shane leur payaient les voyages qu'ils souhaitaient faire, malgré l'impolitesse et le mépris que leur vouait Rick. Lui s'en fichait, tant qu'il était avec lui._

 _« Et si tu rejoignais mon lycée ? » Balança Rick entre deux uppercuts, le déséquilibrant. Il reçut un coup de genou de la part de son partenaire, le faisant reculer. « J'suis sûr qu'un p'tit richard inscrit dans le trou du cul de l'Education Nationale ne leur ferait que plus plaisir ! »_

 _« Pour que je chope la peste et le choléra de tous ces lépreux ? » Répliqua Shane après une roulade. « Toi t'es certainement vacciné contre, mais moi non ! »_

 _« Suffirait qu'tu te vaccines, voilà tout ! »_

 _D'un bond, Rick lui échappa comme un petit singe, et il s'alluma un nouveau joint pré-roulé. Il le lui tendit mais Shane le refusa, alors que le Grimes l'insultait._

 _« Allez, ça va pas te tuer. Tu vas kiffer tu verras. »_

 _« Non, je vais plutôt rentrer. On a un examen demain, j'veux réviser au moins une heure avant de pioncer. »_

 _« Peuh ! Tu déchires en biologie, t'as pas besoin de réviser ! » Rick n'était pas mauvais non plus, mais pourrait être encore meilleur s'il travaillait plus. « Allez, reste encore un peu, tu dormiras chez moi ce soir. »_

 _« Non, je ne peux_ _ **pas**_ _rester, Rick. Quand est-ce que tu t'arrêtes, putain ?! »_

 _Il ne savait pas s'arrêter sur le ring, il ne savait pas s'arrêter face à un adulte, il ne voulait pas arrêter la marijuana. Shane en avait marre. Leurs conneries les menaient toujours plus loin, et viendra un jour où ce sera trop pour Shane._

 _« Tu pourrais venir avec moi. »_

 _« Tu me l'as déjà proposé abruti. »_

 _« Mais j'suis tout à fait sérieux. Tu nous voyais faire autrement, hein ? »_

 _Non. Mais il n'arrivait pas à y croire non plus. Il y avait un temps pour tout, et il n'allait quand même pas suivre Rick toute sa vie._

 _Mais Shane avait peur que la vie reprenne son goût de cendres sans lui, comme il avait peur que tout dérape avec Rick. Le regard de l'autre est implacable, volontaire, goguenard. Shane n'aimait pas qu'on se foute de sa gueule, il détestait les défis perpétuels que lui lançait le garçon, qu'il se sentait obligé de relever. Rick avait déjà gagné._

 _« T'es taré Grimes. Complétement ch'tarbé. »_

 _« Nan, défoncé. » Cingla l'autre, un horrible sourire scotché sur ses lèvres abîmées par les poings de son ami._

 _Sa main se dirigea comme un automate vers le joint, scellant à tout jamais leur destin._

« Shane ? »

« Hmm ? »

L'homme sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers Lori, recouverte du sang de Beth. Il recula d'un pas, un peu surpris, et l'observa se tortiller de nervosité. Il s'était réfugié sur le toit après s'être assuré que pas un mort ne rôdait encore, et face à toutes les denrées intactes qu'il y avait eu dans le garde-manger, il n'avait pas regretté une seconde son action. Personne n'avait pu le lui reprocher, une fois leur estomac plein et une Beth soignée.

« Beth va survivre. » L'informa Lori en écho à ses pensées. « Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais elle va s'en remettre. »

Il ne répondit pas, et la femme soupira, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'elle disait. Depuis quand les enfants s'en sortaient-ils, dans ce monde merdique ?

« Je peux t'embêter une minute ? »

« Hein. » Ce n'était même pas une question mais elle prit ça pour un oui, et s'avança lentement, jusqu'à s'accouder à côté de lui à la rambarde du toit.

Ils observèrent le coucher du soleil qui donnait au paysage environnait des nuances ocres, roses et dorées, ce qui lui avait fait perdre le fil de ses pensées. Il se sentait étranger ainsi installé à son côté, comme s'il n'aurait jamais dû être là. Elle eut soudainement un petit rire, attirant à nouveau son attention et sa gêne.

« Quoi ? »

« Je pensais à notre virée dans les Appalaches avec Liz'. »

Il fronça les sourcils, chercha dans sa mémoire à quelle époque ils avaient pu être amis. C'était trop loin, d'un monde trop étranger lui aussi, mais Shane trouva ce souvenir, souriant spontanément.

« C'était l'été 99, tu te rappelles ? Avant que je ne tombe enceinte de Carl. Toi, moi, Rick et Lisa, on avait décidé d'aller camper quelques jours. Tu te souviens de Lisa ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. Elle…Elle avait ce tic, quand elle sortait de chez elle, de toquer deux fois après avoir fermé la porte. Je n'arrêtais pas de me foutre de sa gueule à cause de ça. »

« Oui, cette Lisa. Toi et Rick, vous êtes partis la première nuit sans rien nous dire. Et pendant trois jours, on vous a attendu, on a même appelé les secours, effectué des battues. Lisa était persuadée que vous étiez morts, tombés d'une falaise ou…Je ne me souviens plus. Et puis, à l'aube du troisième jour, vous êtes revenus bras dessus bras dessous, un grand sourire aux lèvres et bien amochés. Vous avez passé une semaine à l'hôpital. »

« Rick…Rick s'était cassé la jambe en voulant me dépasser, alors qu'on grimpait une falaise. » Ricana Shane, et Lori le suivit dans son rire. « Lisa m'a jeté juste après. Mais toi, t'es restée avec Rick. »

Lori hocha la tête en reniflant bruyamment, ravalant ses larmes.

« Quand vous êtes revenus, on était hystériques. On pleurait et on criait. »

« Vous nous avez frappé, aussi. »

« Là n'est pas la question. Ce qui m'avait le plus énervé, c'était Rick. Il n'avait pas compris la raison de ma colère. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter _mais j'étais juste avec Shane, pourquoi s'inquiéter, j'étais juste avec Shane,_ comme si cela valait toutes les explications du monde. Comme si vous étiez capables de refaire le monde. Comme si ensemble, vous étiez invincibles. Et j'ai pensé qu'avec toi, il serait toujours en sécurité… »

« Lori, je… »

« …J'ai eu raison. Enfin, pas vraiment. Vous étiez une plaie l'un pour l'autre, mais…je ne sais pas comment vous auriez pu vivre sans vous connaître. Mais Rick n'est plus là. Alors il faut que tu sois fort Shane, que tu lui survives, pour que notre groupe survive. Je n'pourrais pas en perdre un de plus, tu comprends ? Beth aura besoin de nous, aura besoin de toi. Ils auront tous besoin de toi. »

« Vous passez en premier, tu le sais ça. » Chuchota-t-il avec douceur, alors qu'elle inspirait avec soulagement.

Elle se figea lorsqu'elle sentit la main de l'homme sur son ventre et son souffle beaucoup plus proche de son visage.

« Toi et le bébé êtes le plus important. » Continua Shane sur sa lancée. « Il ne vous arrivera rien, je te le promets. »

« Ce n'est pas ton bébé, Shane. » Sa voix avait l'effet d'un fouet claquant sèchement, et Shane était un mur insensible qui ne cilla guère.

« Combien de fois t'as couché avec Rick ? Une, deux fois ? Et avec moi, t'as compté ? C'est mathématique. Non, tais-toi. » Dit-il en posant son autre main sur sa bouche. « J'vous protègerai au même titre que les autres, ne t'en fais pas. Mais arrête de nier l'évidence. »

Lori se recula avec choc, mais ne pipa mot. La main de Shane revint sur son ventre, et des frissons parcoururent la mère de famille.

« Je sais qu'on ne pourra jamais être une famille. » Clama Shane en se passant la main sur la tête, comme s'il voulait s'enfoncer plus encore. « Qu'on ne sera jamais heureux. Mais à toi et à mon bébé, j'vous promets la sécurité. »

Une bouffée de haine et de rage envahit la jeune veuve, qui ne voyait pire offense à la mémoire de son mari. Elle voulut hurler, l'insulter, l'humilier, voire le tuer. Aucun son n'eut le courage de traverser sa bouche, qui avait soudainement un goût de cendres froides, alors que le chaos affiché sur la tête de Shane la contemplait avec toute la souffrance du monde. Prise au piège et acculée, elle hocha la tête et les épaules du policier semblèrent se libérer du poids du monde entier. Il serra brièvement son épaule et disparut, un tic nerveux agitant sa mâchoire et sa main passant et repassant sur son crâne de plus en plus velu. Shane avait trouvé la foi de la pire et la plus logique manière possible ce pauvre bébé sans père. Elle posa la main sur son ventre qui commençait tout juste à s'arrondir, alors que les larmes coulaient enfin sur son visage défait. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur et porta la main à sa bouche, mais son ventre vide n'avait que de l'air à expulser.

Lori n'allait pas faire de Shane le père de son enfant, elle en crèverait de remords mais elle avait besoin d'un Shane sain dans sa tête avec l'espoir d'un jour meilleur, d'un Shane qui avait quelque chose à perdre, pour la sécurité de tous les autres. Si Shane finissait un jour par comprendre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas d'amour, il refusera jusqu'à sa mort de se dédouaner de son hypothétique paternité. Et Lori allait apparemment passer le restant de ses jours aux côtés de Shane, à voir le fils ou la fille de Rick appeler le Walsh _papa_ , si un jour ils en arrivaient là.

Et voilà qu'elle devait choisir entre la préservation du groupe et la légitimité de Rick sur cet enfant. Légitimité qu'elle venait silencieusement de nier pour apaiser Shane.

Son estomac trouva quelques résidus de nourriture à extraire de son corps, peut-être bien de sombres remords, et elle vomit bruyamment.

.

* * *

.

Daryl vint trouver Andréa de lui-même sur le parking, où elle fumait une cigarette, cachée entre deux voitures et un arbre qui s'était effondré avec la tempête. Elle s'était réfugiée sous le tronc, là où on ne pouvait l'atteindre, pas même le Rôdeur dans la voiture qui tapait contre une des vitres. Il se pencha et se glissa dans sa cachette, grognant lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était un peu trop gros pour une telle opération. Il réussit néanmoins à ramper jusqu'à elle sous son regard amusé, et il se cala contre la voiture face à elle en poussant un soupir théâtral.

« Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il n'faut pas faire pour te parler. »

« Personne ne t'as demandé de venir. »

« Hé, j'fais un effort, alors fais-en un aussi O.K. ? T'as qu'à l'faire pour ton putain d'Carl. » Grinça-t-il en levant une main pour ponctuer son mépris.

Il lui vola sa cigarette d'un geste habile et tira dessus à plusieurs reprises avant d'inspirer toutes ses taffes en une seule prise.

« Depuis quand tu fumes t'façon ? » Dit-il en relâchant le tout et lui redonnant la tige de tabac.

« Je fumais, avant. Amy m'a fait arrêter. Mais… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, et il hocha la tête sans rien dire. Elle dut attendre qu'ils aient entamé plus de la moitié de la cigarette pour qu'il ouvre à nouveau la bouche, et elle se perdit dans l'étincelle déterminée dans ses yeux vert.

« Faut qu'on décide de ce qu'on fait. On n'va pas rester éternellement ici. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Les autres doivent être en vie. Certains, en tous cas. » Lâcha Daryl avec hésitation. Il n'était habituellement pas celui qui donnait de l'espoir aux autres.

« Alors c'est ça, on fait des pronostics ? 3 sur Glenn, 1 sur Beth ? Et si y'en a un blessé, amputé ou mordu, on compte en demi-point ? »

Gêné, il se tortilla sur lui-même et haussa les épaules, lui arrachant un rire sardonique.

« Si Shane a survécu, alors ils iront à Fort Benning. » Souffla-t-elle d'un air las une fois son rire passé. « Sinon, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils feront. »

« Fort est à au moins 150 bornes. On doit être à 20, 25 kilomètres d'eux. »

« Ils ont pris les voitures. »

« On n'avait pas une tonne d'essence non plus. Y'a forcément un moment où ils se sont arrêtés, comme nous. »

Andréa repartit dans un rire jaune, et il la fusilla des yeux, lui volant une nouvelle fois la cigarette.

« O.K. » Accepta-t-elle alors qu'il haussait un sourcil. « On va partir à l'inconnu et à leur recherche. Rien de mieux à faire, c'est vrai. Mais à une condition : on y va à notre rythme. On va déjà courir après des fantômes, pas la peine de s'épuiser à la tâche ni d'en faire une obsession. On n'en parlera pas à Carl, histoire de ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. »

« Entendu. On va y arriver. »

« Tu parles. »

« Pour Carl. » Dit-il en tendant son poing fermé. Après un instant d'hésitation, Andréa colla le sien contre celui de Daryl.

« Pour Carl. » Répéta-t-elle avec néanmoins de foi.

Il finit la Morley en silence, alors qu'elle le regardait d'une profonde curiosité.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ressenti après avoir fini ton sandwich ? »

« Hein ? »

« Quand tu t'es perdu dans la forêt enfant et que t'es revenu tout seul, après avoir vu la Chupacabra. T'es rentré chez toi et t'as mangé un sandwich. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête quand t'as compris que personne ne viendrait pour toi ? »

« Quand est-ce que j't'ai raconté ça ? »

« La nuit où on cherchait Sophia ensemble. »

Il prit le temps de réfléchir, observant un oiseau noir planer au-dessus d'eux.

« J'le savais déjà au fond de moi. » Finit-il par se confier. « Dès la première nuit. Nan, avant même que j'ne parte. Personne n'l'avait jamais fait, tu vois. J'étais juste…fier. Et fatigué. J'avais la dalle. Mais j'suis rentré. J'suis toujours rentré. A c'moment-là, j'voulais juste savourer ma bouffe pour l'éternité. »

La dernière phrase eut l'air d'avoir un sens plus profond, mais il n'en dit pas plus et elle respecta son silence, serrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine dans l'espoir de se réchauffer, étrangement calme.

« Je tuerai pour un sandwich. Même confiture-beurre de cacahouète. » Finit-elle par chuchoter.

« Comment ça, _même ?_ C'est l'seul truc qui mérite d'être mangé en sandwich ! »

« T'as vraiment des goûts de péquenaud Dixon. »

« Trop habituée au caviar, Harrison ? »

« Eurk, du caviar entre deux tranches de pain ? Comment tu peux en apprécier le goût ? »

« Oh putain. » Grommela-t-il en lui arrachant le paquet des mains. « T'es vraiment une princesse. »

Le rire de la blonde éclata entre les deux voitures, ses yeux aussi amusés que reconnaissants. Le Rôdeur grogna plus fort, comme s'il trouvait ça drôle lui aussi, les rendant nerveux. Il évita son regard en allumant une autre cigarette, se sentant étrangement fier.

Si Andréa pouvait retrouver le sourire et l'éclat de rire après tout ce temps dans un monde aussi merdique, alors Carl pourrait en faire autant un jour. Il se surprit à l'espérer plus que de raison, comme si le rire de l'enfant valait plus que sa propre vie.

Et au fond de lui il savait que cela était effectivement le cas. Plus encore, il savait qu'il était prêt à donner délibérément sa vie pour que cela se produise.


	5. The last hour of her life

Carl jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Daryl et Andréa qui dormaient sur le tapis du salon, ouvrit la porte avec toute la discrétion possible, alors que Michonne se glissait silencieusement à l'extérieur. Ni le chasseur ni l'avocate ne s'éveillèrent, et Carl referma la porte comme il referma son cœur, suivant la samouraï sous les premiers rayons du soleil. Carl avait glissé un somnifère dans les bouteilles d'eau des deux derniers adultes de son groupe la nuit dernière, espérant ainsi avoir le plus d'avance possible.

L'air frais lui revigora la peau, et il se sentit plus éveillé et alerte. Michonne s'empara d'une corde un peu plus loin dans la rue, avant de se diriger vers les bois, le garçon sur les talons.

« On va se prendre deux… _Rôdeurs_ , comme tu dis. Je vais couper leurs bras et leur mâchoire, et on les attachera ensemble pour nous protéger. »

Il hocha la tête en silence, préférant mille fois se balader avec des morts plutôt qu'avoir leurs tripes sur le visage pour être en paix. Enfin, se balader. Ils n'avaient aucun objectif en tête, si ce n'était sortir de l'État. Le plus loin de la ferme ou de Fort Benning allait très bien à Carl.

« Alors, que fuyons-nous ? » Finit par demander Michonne alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, katana à la main. « Tu devrais plutôt sortir ton poignard, tu ferais bien trop de bruit avec ça. » Ajouta-t-elle en pointant son flingue du menton.

Carl soupira mais obéit néanmoins, et elle eut un sourire satisfait. Un petit groupe de morts croisa bientôt leur chemin, et elle le fit reculer en assurant s'en occuper. Il l'observa de loin pour échapper à la danse mortelle de la lame affûtée, et ne put s'empêcher de frémir face à la dangerosité de la jeune femme.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » Siffla-t-elle d'un ton froid en décrochant un dernier coup de lame pour parfaire son Rôdeur et le rendre docile.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fuis ? »

« Un tas de choses. » Répondit-elle d'une voix sombre en essuyant le sang sur sa lame.

Michonne dégagea une aura étrange, dans sa quête solitaire. Elle saignait de la même manière que lui, portait une culpabilité similaire à la sienne. Cette femme était grande pour ses yeux d'enfant, et très forte d'esprit, une femme qu'il pourrait admirer. Sa mère aussi pouvait être très tenace, mais elle n'égalait pas Michonne, qui avait la violence et la haine comme alliées.

Ils marchèrent encore une longue heure sans rien dire, elle tenant la corde qui emprisonnait les morts, et lui le chapeau enfoncé sur la tête pour échapper aux yeux des autres Rôdeurs qui s'étaient attachés à leur petit groupe. Michonne avait l'air d'avoir l'habitude et ne présentait guère de trouble à l'idée d'avoir sa propre horde, perdue dans ses pensées.

Le sabre à l'air, elle semblait à sa place au milieu des morts, et Carl se surprit à vérifier si elle respirait toujours. Il ne savait plus qui entre les Rôdeurs et elle avait calqué sa démarche sur l'autre. Capuche rabattue sur la tête, c'était une Reine, une femme détruite par un secret qui la rongeait aussi durement que le sien.

Mais étrangement, perdu ainsi au milieu des corps décharnés, il comprenait son besoin qu'elle avait de se fondre littéralement dans la masse. Malgré l'atmosphère lourde et puante, il respirait plus librement qu'avec Andréa et Daryl. Les grognements et les bousculades involontaires lui faisaient peur autant que cela le réconfortait. L'odeur de putréfaction et l'absence de vie lui rappelait qu'il en avait une, de vie.

Il prit une longue inspiration, toussa du fait des miasmes atroces, ferma les yeux, libre.

.

* * *

.

Elle pouvait entendre l'eau goûter entre les murs du vieil établissement avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. La main reconnaissable entre mille de son père sur ses joues, et celle de Maggie enserrant la sienne. Le souffle chaud de Carol sur son front, la voix à la fois lointaine et proche de Glenn, qui apaisait les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Elle se sentait bien, allongée sur un nuage. Elle pensa vaguement à sa jambe qui lui faisait un peu mal, mais elle se concentrait uniquement sur le son et le contact que son groupe entretenait avec elle. Beth aurait voulu que cet instant dure mille ans, tant il était bon. Elle et sa famille, les yeux clos pour masquer l'horreur du monde, les lèvres serrées pour étouffer le cri d'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge.

Une masse plus lourde vint s'appuyer à sa gauche, et la chaleur qui exhalait de la peau de Shane l'atteignit sans qu'il ne la touche. Elle se sentit froncer les sourcils en retrouvant l'odorat, les relents de sueur et de sang se collant dans ses narines. On s'agita, l'appela pour qu'elle sorte de son rêve. A contrecœur, elle obéit à sa sœur, qui se dévoila sous ses yeux perdus et vaseux. Avant qu'elle ne puisse parler la douleur de sa jambe s'éveilla soudainement, attirant son regard étonné, ne comprenant pas le visuel que lui renvoyait son corps.

Elle voulut se redresser et s'exprimer, mais les mains pourtant si douces se firent étau, l'emprisonnant et l'affolant plus que de raison. Celle de Shane en particulier, beaucoup trop chaude pour son front, qui lui grillait le cerveau de l'intérieur, et son regard si intense, si paumé et désabusé, dans lequel elle se perdit pour échapper à son malheur.

« Non… » Murmura-t-elle, étouffant lentement. « Non ! »

Murmurant des _sh sh_ qui se voulaient apaisants, le policier s'empara de son visage et ses pouces essuyèrent ses larmes.

« Ça va aller. » Chuchotait-il en ignorant ses tremblements et ses pleurs hystériques. « On va prendre soin, j'vais prendre soin d'toi, et Maggie et Hershel aussi, parce que t'es encore en vie, t'es… »

Il baissa la tête un instant lorsqu'elle hurla de rage et désespoir, mais la releva bien vite pour implorer Hershel du regard. Beth continuait d'hurler et il n'arrivait pas…n'arrivait pas…

Le regard de la jeune fille croisa à nouveau le sien, l'implorant de ses larmes de lui rendre son pied, d'effacer la dernière heure de sa vie, cherchant du secours auprès de son vénérable père. Mais celui-ci, complètement dépassé par les événements, se leva et sortit de la chambre, l'âme vide et le cœur lourd. Seuls restèrent Maggie et Glenn, alors que Shane suivait le vétérinaire en jurant mentalement.

« Hé, où vous allez ? »

« Je…de l'air… »

« Beth a besoin d'son père, elle n'pourra pas traverser ça toute seule ! »

Il le retint d'un mouvement ferme du bras, le visage déformé par la colère. Il s'adoucit face au désarroi évident du Greene, s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui alors que Carol et Lori les observaient de loin.

L'expression véritablement peinée, les yeux fouillant l'endroit en quête de réponses, Hershel écoutait d'une oreille les vagissements de Beth et les suppliques de Maggie. Hershel qui n'avait pu protéger sa fille des morts, Hershel qui avait vu Shane sauver Beth à sa place.

« Je suis trop vieux pour ça. Je suis trop vieux pour les maintenir en vie et en bonne santé…Et elles sont trop jeunes pour vivre ce qu'elles vivent actuellement, je ne suis pas un bon père, je… »

« Hé ! » Le coupa Shane en lui tapotant les épaules avec force pour le secouer. « Vous êtes leur père, et c'est diablement suffisant. Allez rejoindre vot' p'tite fille, parce que tout ce qu'elle veut, là, c'est _vous. »_

« Non, elle a besoin de… » Hershel se cacha la bouche de sa main, complètement retourné. « Elle a besoin de _toi_ , Shane. C'est toi qui l'as sauvé. C'est toi qui a…enfin, tu sais. Elle a besoin d'explication pour tout ça, des explications que je ne peux lui fournir. Il faut que ça vienne de toi. »

.

* * *

.

« Oh oh oh…Ce s'rait 'ti pas le gosse à Rick Grimes, ça ? »

Les bras levés en signe de rémission, Michonne jeta un regard anxieux à Carl qui ne bougea pas, fixant Merle Dixon d'un air qui se voulait dur mais qui en disait surtout long sur son trouble évident.

Ils avaient fini par quitter discrètement la horde en apercevant une petite cabane dans les collines boisées une fois midi dépassé, mais ils s'étaient fait prendre par derrière par cet homme qui semblait avoir un long passé avec le Grimes.

Merle eut un sourire torve et pencha la tête avec curiosité, ses doigts s'agitant sur la détente avec prudence, surveillant les alentours en même temps qu'eux.

« Et ils sont où tes parents, hmm ? Où est Super-Shérif ? J'ai un tas de choses à lui dire ! »

« Il n'est pas là. »

« Sans déconner. » Cracha le Dixon avec véhémence, n'y croyant pas une seule seconde. « Tu f'rais mieux d'n'pas prendre c'shuriken dans ta poche Jackie Chan, ni ce sabre sur ton dos si tu veux pas être trouée. »

Michonne retira ses mains en jurant mentalement. Elle avait rangé son sabre dans son fourreau pour cueillir des herbes nourricières à quelques mètres de la cabane, se pensant en sécurité. Comment pouvait-elle encore céder à de tels moments de naïveté ?!

« Là, on est bien mieux comme ça. Alors, gamin ? »

« Mon père… » Carl brûlait littéralement de rage, et il se tût de peur de déborder.

Il sentait ses joues chauffer et rougir, alors que le regard des deux adultes le clouait sur place. Il essaya de se cacher sous son chapeau mais Merle se baissa et son sourire s'agrandit plus encore.

« Naan, me dis pas qu'il a trépassé, ce s'rait trop fort ! »

« Hé connard, si tu t'en prenais à plus grand, hein ? Attaquer un gamin de dix ans c'est vraiment courageux, voire téméraire de ta part. »

« On n't'a pas sonné, l'ninja. »

« J'ai onze ans. » Gronda Carl en se retournant avec irritation.

Michonne leva un sourcil, pince-sans-rire, lui demanda d'une voix ferme s'il en était sûr, et haussa le deuxième lorsqu'elle le vit hésiter.

« Hé bah j'n'en suis pas sûr, parce que j'n'ai pas de calendrier sous la main mais… »

« Hé, enfoirés ! J'suis là j'vous signale ! »

« Sans déconner. » Railla Michonne avant de sursauter lorsqu'il tira au-dessus de son épaule.

« M'forcez pas à m'répéter. »

« …Mort… »

« Quoi ? J'n'ai pas entendu, fillette ! »

« J'ai dit : _Mon père est mort_ , fils de pute ! »

Merle ricana bien jaune face à l'air fier – _détruit_ \- du gosse beaucoup trop hautain _–détruit_ \- à son goût. Michonne serra les dents de colère et fusilla l'homme des yeux, tombant nez à nez face à son moignon entouré de métal. Carl aussi, et Merle le leur présenta officiellement avec un de ses sourires à la con, sans pour autant baisser son arme.

« Et ouais gamin, il m'est arrivé un tas de trucs ! » La voix de Merle était si grinçante et brisée que le Dixon avait senti ses cordes vocales se tordre de douleur. « Et c'est grâce à ton connard de père, tout ça. N'est-il pas fantastique ?! »

Il perdit son sourire et baissa son moignon, visant désormais la tête de l'enfant. Celui-ci dressa le menton et inspira un bon coup alors que Michonne paniquait, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir l'aider. Ce taré allait tuer un pauvre orphelin de sang-froid sous ses yeux, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Dire que je ne vivais que dans l'espoir de recroiser un jour le Grand et Putassier Rick Grimes, quel dommage… Mon cœur est en miettes ! » Il essuya une larme imaginaire, se délectant de la rage du garçon. « Mais ? Quoi, qu'ouïs-je ? Le fils de Rick est prêt à se sacrifier pour apaiser mes souffrances ? Diantre, m'en voilà tout bouleversé ! »

Merle se pavanait, se plaisait à jouer la comédie comme s'il était le putain de fils de Shakespeare, mais il se demandait s'il aurait le cran de tirer. Ce n'était pas Rick, alors était-ce réellement une revanche ?

Le gamin avait l'air de bien vouloir mourir, pourtant. Il ne cilla pas lorsqu'il décrocha le cran de sûreté, alors que Michonne faisait inconsciemment un pas en avant.

« Hé, Dixon c'est ça ? » Elle tenta un quart de seconde de sourire, mais ne put que grimacer. « Tu connaîtrais pas un Daryl Dixon, par hasard ? Un pur connard comme toi. Il vit à dix...douze kilomètres dans un hôtel en bordure de route, si t'allais y jeter un œil ? »

Le pur connard l'analysa une brève seconde, avant d'interroger le garçon du regard. Celui-ci hocha la tête, très sérieux, et Merle lui offrit un énième sourire tordu.

« Mais c'est qu'vous m'prenez pour un con, en plus ! » Rit-il, l'air de se bidonner comme personne.

« C'est vrai. T'es un chasseur, tu n'as qu'à suivre nos traces, et tu tomberas directement sur eux. » Continua Carl, et Merle haussa un sourcil pour signifier que cet argument avait du sens et son importance.

« J'n'ai qu'à l'faire après t'avoir fait la peau ! Jackie Black Chan va gentiment m'accompagner, pas vrai ma jolie ? »

« J'te tuerai. » Répondit calmement et honnêtement Michonne tandis que Carl lui jetait un regard étrange. « Tu touches à l'enfant et je te tue. Peu importe comment ou quand, je. Te. Tuerai. »

« Dommage pour toi bébé, parce que j'ai assez de balles pour vous deux. On dirait que j'vais être le dernier des trois à rester en vie finalement ! »

« Pas pour longtemps, vu comment t'as l'air malade. » Cracha la jeune femme avec haine.

« Hé ! » S'écria Merle sur la défensive en fronçant les sourcils. « Les légendes ne meurent jamais, O.K. ? »

Michonne se plaqua au sol la première lorsque les arbres face à elle se trouèrent de balles, et elle entendit des automatiques dans son dos les charger. Carl atterrit indemne à son côté et elle se jeta sur lui pour le protéger.

La fusillade ne dura même pas une minute, mais elle fut presque immédiatement confrontée à un AK-47, tout comme Carl. Des hommes les encerclèrent rapidement, et un juron poussé dans un buisson proche attira l'attention de toute la petite troupe. Un grand homme brun et l'air charmeur s'approcha d'eux, un long manteau de cuir le protégeant du froid hivernal.

« Il est encore en vie ? » Demanda-t-il à ses soldats, alors qu'on relevait un Merle blessé mais toujours conscient. Les balles l'avaient seulement éraflé. « Il faut croire que les cafards sont increvables… »

« Les _légendes_ , enfoiré ! » Corrigea Merle, et il se prit un coup de crosse qui lui cassa le nez.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers les deux autres prisonniers, ordonnant à ses hommes de fouiller l'endroit. On découvrit deux sacs remplis d'armes, de munitions et de nourriture à l'intérieur de la cabane et le chef soupira avec lassitude.

« Vous connaissez cet homme ? » Demanda-t-il aux deux par terre, de l'air d'un papa qui dispute ces enfants et n'ayant vraisemblablement pas entendu leur petite conversation.

On leur ordonna de se relever, et Carl ramassa son chapeau tombé devant lui. Il se figea face au trou sur un des bords du chapeau, là où il y aurait dû y avoir sa tête, puis l'enfila sans plus de cérémonie, le visage dur.

Ils hochèrent négativement la tête et Merle ne broncha pas, à la surprise de Michonne.

« Nan, ces sans-couilles allaient juste m'voler dans mon sommeil ! » S'écria-t-il en la surprenant plus encore. « Tu peux les tuer, fais-toi plaisir chef c'est bien ton genre ! »

 _Chef_ cilla et ses narines frémirent une seconde mais il ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire avenant. Merle évita le regard inquiet de Michonne, lui faisant clairement passer un message dont le sens ne lui plaisait guère. Elle avait la chair de poule juste en regardant l'homme qui les tenait en joue grâce à ses hommes, elle le sentait encore plus fort que la putréfaction du monde : le _prédateur._ Ça puait le prédateur.

« Tu nous as volé plus tôt dans la matinée, c'est l'arroseur arrosé Merle. » Lança-t-il d'un ton blasé. « Et pourquoi je tuerai une femme et un enfant, vraiment ? Non, je vais vous accueillir. J'ai une ville pas très loin si vous voulez. »

« Ça ira, mais on se contentera de la route. » Répliqua Carl d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune objection.

« La route n'est pas sûre pour un garçon de ton âge, petit. T'as quoi, dix ans ? »

Carl ne répondit pas, poussant un profond soupir, alors que Michonne se faisait délester de son sabre et le Grimes de son Glock.

« Et puis je dois vérifier si vous ne le connaissez pas, ou si vous mentez comme lui. Nous avons des lits, de la nourriture, de quoi satisfaire tout le monde. Passez au moins une nuit en notre compagnie, et demain matin, vous ferez comme vous voulez. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

Ils n'avaient guère le choix et la question était rhétorique, et il leur indiqua le chemin d'un bras et d'un sourire. Merle se débattit pour la forme, mais on lui attacha les mains et on lui voila les yeux, ainsi que ceux de Carl et Michonne. On les sépara et l'enfant ne pensa qu'à Daryl et Andréa encore épargnés pour l'instant. Si Merle ne leur avait rien dit pour son frère, c'est qu'il ne comptait pas le faire plus tard. Ils étaient protégés, ils seront en sécurité.

Quant à eux...

.

* * *

.

Andréa sentit comme un vide en elle et c'est ainsi qu'elle se réveilla, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage nerveux. Elle se leva en baillant, tapant doucement le chasseur du pied en le faisant grogner, la tête lourde. Merde, elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir pleinement ses paupières tant elle était fatiguée.

Elle appela Carl d'une voix faible mais il ne répondit pas, et elle se dirigea dans la cuisine en pensant y trouver Michonne. Elle s'arrêta dans le couloir et revint sur ses pas, cherchant le sabre qu'elle avait laissé entre elle et le chasseur, mais celui-ci avait été remplacé par un long bâton de bois. Et à côté de son oreiller, une lettre avec son nom inscrit dessus.

Elle jura et se précipita dessus, l'ouvrant avec hâte alors que le chasseur se secouait pour se remettre les idées en place.

« _Ne me cherchez pas et arrêtez de vivre pour moi, je tracerai ma propre route seul…_ Quel con, merde ! »

Elle se releva avec tout autant de précipitation en balançant la lettre à Daryl qui la pressait de questions, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée en hurlant le nom du petit Grimes. Un Rôdeur se retourna en pensant qu'on l'appelait lui, mais elle claqua la porte avec colère, la main droite trifouillant ses cheveux blonds avec des gestes hystériques cette fois-ci parfaitement éveillée.

« Hé hé, calme-toi, c'est bon respire, _respire… »_

« Oh mon Dieu il est parti mais à quelle heure ?! Pourquoi tu n't'es pas réveillé, pourquoi je… »

« Hé ! » S'écria le Dixon en secouant ses épaules. « Emballe tes affaires et prends le plus de bouffe possible. On va partir à sa recherche et on va le retrouver, O.K. ? »

« Mais quand est-ce qu'on arrêtera de passer notre vie à chercher des enfants, merde ?! »

« Je vais te l'retrouver t'inquiètes pas va, juste pour lui botter son cul de p'tit ingrat tu vas voir. » Gronda le chasseur en se préparant lui-même.

.

* * *

.

Le bandage glissa de ses yeux mais une main ferme le remit en place, le faisant involontairement grogner.

« Ah désolé gamin, j'voulais pas t'blesser. » Murmura une voix à côté de lui, alors que Carl se sentait bousculé dans tous les sens.

« Il en faut plus pour me faire mal. » Lâcha-t-il avec fierté et condescendance, provoquant un fou-rire général dans la voiture.

Il entendit le rire d'une femme, et se sentit étrangement rassuré : il savait que Michonne aurait eu plus de mal à s'en sortir s'il n'y avait eu que des hommes avec eux. Enfin, c'était comme ça que le monde semblait fonctionner avec les femmes. Il se souvenait encore de son père enseignant la boxe à sa mère quand...

Non. Ne pas penser à ça, ne pas penser tout court. Continuer de les faire rire, les faire parler. On lui avait pris ses armes, il ne pouvait que jouer la carte de l'enfant insolent pour les amadouer.

« Ben dis donc c'morpion s'prend pas pour de la _mierda ! »_

« Du calme, Martinez. Il a du cran et j'aime ça. »

« Et si vous me retiriez mon bandeau ? Je promets de ne rien vous faire. »

Un deuxième éclat de rire ponctua sa menace, et lui-même sourit jaune face à son mensonge. Mais il lui fallait gagner du temps, espérer que Michonne leur plaise tout autant.

« J'aime ce gosse. » Trancha le Gouverneur en tapotant sa tête, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bête animal domestique. « Désolé petit mais c'est pour notre sécurité. »

Il échappa à la main d'un mouvement ample de la nuque, de plus en plus incertain quant à son sort prochain. Mais Shane avait toujours dit : _si on t'enlève le moyen le plus sûr de rester en vie c'est le bandeau sur tes yeux. Sans ça, c'est qu'on va te tuer._

Il sentit le véhicule s'arrêter et une porte à sa droite s'ouvrir, mais on le maintint sur son siège. Il entendait toutes sortes de bruits, des choses de la vie quotidienne comme des armes qu'on charge, des éclats de voix de toutes parts, et on le souleva hors de la voiture. Il se laissa faire en silence, mais s'agita lorsqu'il entendit Merle et Michonne tout près de lui. Des odeurs de viande grillée firent gronder son estomac si fort qu'il s'en sentit rougir. On lui retira avec délicatesse son bandeau.

Le soleil lui fit cligner des yeux, et il contempla d'un air perdu la ville face à lui. On s'activait tout autour de sa personne si vite qu'il s'en sentit troublé, croisant des yeux curieux qui l'observaient de chaque côté. Une portière claqua et la main de Michonne vint enserrer son épaule, alors qu'on emmenait Merle loin d'eux. Le Gouverneur se posta face à eux avec un sourire fier, et présenta sa ville d'un large mouvement du bras.

« Bienvenue à Woodbury ! » Clama-t-il sous le regard méfiant et furieux des deux protagonistes, mais n'en tint guère compte, tout à son cinéma. « Je suis sûr que vous allez beaucoup vous plaire ici. »

Carl se retourna vers les immenses portes qu'on fermait derrière eux, et il n'arriva à se défaire de la leçon de Shane.

.

* * *

.

« Ils sont partis par là. On dirait qu'y'a eu une sorte de bagarre. »

« Une _bagarre ?!_ Tu crois qu'jsuis assez conne pour ne pas voir les douilles et les impacts de balle dans les troncs ? On les a _enlevés_ , Daryl ! »

« Ça va t'énerves pas, j'voulais juste éviter que tu ne paniques. » Murmura le chasseur en fixant les traces au sol.

Andréa jura et soupira, surveillant les environs pour lui. Le petit camp improvisé autour de la cabane avait été saccagé et fouillé, et elle se frotta les yeux lorsqu'elle essaye de reconstruire l'altercation qui avait eu lieu à cet endroit. C'était peine perdue, elle n'était pas flic ni chasseresse et même si elle avait beaucoup d'imagination, Daryl serait le plus à-même de détenir la vérité.

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont trop rien dit, y'a pas de sang à part ici. » Marmonna ce dernier en se relevant, inspectant une douille à la lumière du soleil. « Tu m'diras face à un gros calibre comme ça, j'fermerais ma gueule aussi. »

« Il va être dix-sept heures, le soleil est en train de se coucher. Il va falloir qu'on se trouve un endroit pour dormir, et vite. »

Il se baissa à nouveau et ramassa une dread au sol, glaçant le sang d'Andréa lorsqu'elle reconnut les cheveux noirs.

« Quelqu'un s'est battu juste devant eux. » Continua Daryl en montrant les traces de lutte dans la terre, ainsi que les gouttes de sang sur l'herbe. « Ils ont dû être pris entre deux feux et emmené pour… » Il haussa les épaules, continua sa fouille.

Andréa explora les alentours d'une vigilance extrême, le cœur au bord des lèvres depuis qu'elle avait lu cette foutue lettre. Carl se comportait comme un enfant et c'était normal, mais s'il avait réussi à pointer du doigt leur immaturité, cela prouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas mieux. Pire, qu'ils avaient échoué. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas capables de le protéger mais qu'au contraire, c'était Carl qui le faisait et il n'avait plus la force de continuer et prendre les rênes. Ce garçon pétait un câble oui. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort sur toute la ligne, mais il restait un gamin dans un monde d'adultes bien trop tordus pour ses frêles épaules.

« Tu crois qu'il a envie de mourir ? »

« Hein ? » Le chasseur se tourna vers elle d'un air stupéfait, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Se suicider. C'est un adolescent, il a tué son père, et maintenant ça… »

« C'est clair qu'il a eu pas mal d'exemples sous les yeux pour finir par être tenté. » Marmonna le chasseur sans se rendre compte de l'impact de ses paroles, la rejoignant près de l'habitation pourrie et défoncée.

« Exactement, oui. » Siffla la blonde avec mépris en dardant un regard outré sur sa personne. « Et il a toutes les raisons pour. »

« C'est pas de la raison mais d'la connerie, à son âge. » Cracha le chasseur en ouvrant violemment la porte d'un coup adroit du pied. « Mais s'il a choisi de fuir plutôt que de mourir, ça m'semble clair comme message non ? » Lâcha-t-il en pointant son arbalète sur l'intérieur de la cabane.

Elle grimaça mais ne put contester, levant elle aussi son flingue pour couvrir les arrières du chasseur.

« Moi, tu m'aurais laissé mourir si Dale n'avait pas pris mon arme. »

« C'est un gamin. »

Ils ne trouvèrent rien de concluant à l'intérieur, mis à part des outils rouillés et un paquet de cigarette avec un briquet à l'intérieur.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes tant ? Comme Sophia ? »

« C'est comme ça c'est tout arrête d'me faire chier avec ça. »

Excédée et nerveuse, la femme sortit de l'unique pièce en poussant de profonds soupirs, réfléchissant sombrement en tuant le seul Rôdeur des environs. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle crût jusqu'à entendre des râles dans le lointain, qui ne manqueraient certainement pas de se rapprocher.

Daryl ressortit la tête basse, le briquet lui chauffant la paume de la main, tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent ses cils.

« Faut qu'on se bouge Dixon ! » S'écria-t-elle en se relevant du cadavre qu'elle avait tabassé à coups de crosse.

« C'est le briquet de mon frère. » Murmura-t-il sans l'entendre alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. « Y'a ses initiales dessous, MD. C'est forcément à Merle. »

Il tangua sur ses pieds, et Andréa dut le soutenir une brève seconde avant qu'il ne retrouve ses esprits.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être surprise, inquiète ou simplement blasée…Pourquoi quand ça sent les emmerdes y'a toujours Merle derrière ? » Grogna-t-elle en suivant l'autre Dixon qui s'élançait sur la piste qu'avaient laissé les roues de plusieurs véhicules, tête basse et d'un pas ferme et décidé.

.

* * *

.

Carl posa son chapeau sur la chaise libre pour le dîner, ignorant les yeux curieux et dangereux de l'homme face à lui qui lui souriait d'un air amusé. Michonne s'installa tout autant en silence, bien mieux soignée qu'avec Andréa, à la différence que cela était contre sa volonté. Deux hommes derrière lui stationnaient devant la porte, et le Gouverneur finit par les renvoyer face au regard insistant du petit Grimes.

« Vous êtes bien protégés. » Souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte en regardant la portion de bœuf-carottes qu'on lui servait. « Vous devez être bien tranquilles, derrière vos murs. »

« Ça pourrait te plaire de vivre ici tu penses ? »

« Non. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver enfermé ici comme vous. »

« Carl. » Siffla Michonne d'un ton dur comme avertissement, mais le Gouverneur leva une main pour la faire taire.

« Non non laissez-le s'exprimer, il n'y a aucun problème. » Concéda le Gouverneur avec un grand sourire.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de figé dans son expression qui déplaisait à la jeune femme, comme s'il surjouait légèrement, comme s'il retenait une quelconque pulsion.

« Et _Gouverneur,_ c'est votre prénom ou… ? »

« Je m'appelle Philip Black, mais tout le monde a pris l'habitude de m'appeler ainsi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai laissé faire, et j'ai fini par aimer ce surnom. » S'expliqua-t-il alors que Carl avait une mimique témoignant de son scepticisme.

Michonne dut cacher son demi-sourire face à l'insolence évidente du garçon qui semblait plaire au Philip. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle se surprenait à apprécier Carl, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis deux jours. Milton toussota à sa droite et son visage redevint impassible et alerte, alors que Carl posait sa fourchette sans toucher à sa nourriture.

« Tu peux manger, tu sais. » L'informa le Blake avec un sourire un peu trop avenant. « Je ne vais t'empoisonner. »

« Pourquoi pas. » Grogna le Grimes sur un ton qui se voulait aussi ferme que celui du Dixon.

« Il ne mange pas beaucoup. »

« Et d'où vous connaissez-vous ? Êtes-vous sa mère ou… » Intervint soudainement Milton, arrachant un rire cynique à Carl.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques semaines dans une ville au fin fond de la Géorgie. » Débita automatiquement la femme, ne se privant pas pour piocher dans l'assiette de Carl. « Il était seul et moi aussi. »

« Michonne m'a recueilli et s'est occupée de moi durant tout ce temps. » Mentit effrontément Carl sans même être surpris par les dires de Michonne. « Et puis nous sommes tombés sur ce…Merle, et…voilà où on en est. »

Le Gouverneur hocha la tête, le croyant sur parole, mais se mit à froncer les sourcils, la serviette sur sa bouche pour finir sa bouchée en toute discrétion.

« Et d'où venez-vous, exactement ? »

« On n'avait pas de carte. » L'hésitation dans la voix de Carl fut perçue comme une faiblesse, et non comme quelque chose qui pouvait trahir un quelconque mensonge, mettant plutôt en évidence la précarité de leur situation.

« Mais vous aviez les panneaux de signalisation. » Contra Blake avec un grand sourire poli.

« Pas dans la forêt. »

« Hmm. » Le Gouverneur hocha à nouveau la tête, mais ne lâcha pas le morceau pour autant. « Mais je ne sais toujours pas d'où… »

« Atlanta. » Murmura le garçon d'une voix franche et qui n'acceptait aucune objection. « On a fui quand ils se sont mis à bombarder la ville au napalm. Michonne m'a sauvé la vie. »

C'était toutefois trop forcé et trop rapide pour être vrai, et une étincelle étrange scintilla dans les prunelles du Gouverneur, alors que Michonne n'osait déglutir.

« Ah ? Je croyais que vous veniez de la frontière de l'État… »

« Euh… On a beaucoup marché, j'imagine…On avait une voiture, parfois. »

« Hmm. » Répéta le Gouverneur sans perdre son sourire.

« Que va devenir ce…Merle ? » Demanda Michonne pour changer de sujet, serrant sa fourchette comme si elle était tout ce qui lui restait sur Terre.

« Oh, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait une bêtise. » Lança Milton d'une voix incertaine, attirant soudainement tous les regards. « On va encore lui taper sur les doigts, il promettra de ne pas recommencer, ainsi de suite. »

Blake appuya les dires de son scientifique d'un geste de la main, alors que le regard de Michonne était lourd de méfiance et d'interrogation.

« Vous le verrez dans une semaine, j'imagine. » Chuchota-t-il alors que Carl fronçait ses petits sourcils.

« On repart demain. »

« Tu es sûr ? Pourquoi préférer la route quand on a une ville pour soi ? »

 _Parce qu'on a quelque chose à fuir,_ aurait voulu hurler le garçon. Mais il se contenta de garder les lèvres et les poings serrés, de peur de trop en dire. Carl n'avait pas connu la détention jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais désormais elle lui tordait et retournait l'estomac.

« On verra bien demain, O.K. Carl ? » Demanda Michonne en lui lançant un regard dur, lui prenant la main pour lui donner du soutien, l'écrasant plus que de raison. « Le garçon est un peu fatigué, la journée se termine et… »

« Elle a été longue, je comprends. » Acquiesça le Gouverneur, et se leva poliment avec Milton lorsqu'ils prirent congé. « Martinez va vous indiquer vos appartements. »

« Où se trouve mon sabre, pas vrai ? » Railla la jeune femme, toutefois très sérieuse.

Le Gouverneur inclina la tête avec une fausse désolation sur le visage, et elle eut un demi-sourire torve. Évidemment.

« Nous préférons garder les armes en sécurité entre les mains de nos soldats. Et vous êtes des étrangers… »

« Je comprends. » L'imita-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique. Puis elle poussa le Grimes devant elle en ignorant le drôle de regard de Blake, des frissons lui parcourant avec frénésie le dos.

.

* * *

.

Hershel caressait les cheveux de Beth avec toute la douceur du monde, alors que Maggie berçait sa sœur en lui chuchotant une prière. Hershel se sentait vieux et éreinté, mais ce n'était rien face au visage de Beth qui avait pris mille ans. Elle fixait le plafond avec détermination, imperturbable et imperméable à l'amour de sa famille, enfermée dans son monde. Le vétérinaire embrassa la main de sa toute petite fille et se tourna vers Shane, qui attendait son heure sur le seuil de la porte, le fusil pendant à l'épaule. Ce dernier se passa une langue incertaine sur ses lèvres ainsi qu'une main sur sa tête, puis finit par s'approcher lentement, telle une petite souris qui se sait étrangère au milieu de cette famille.

« Beth, tu m'entends ? » Chuchota-t-il une fois au pied de son lit, alors que Maggie arrêtait de prier, devenant muette comme une tombe.

Shane ignora son regard lourd de sens et attrapa la main libre de la petite blonde, qui continuait de fixer le plafond comme elle l'avait fait toute son existence. Il soupira, ne sachant que dire. Il n'était pas doué avec les mots, et encore moins avec les gens aussi fragiles que Beth. Ce n'était pas son rôle, pas son combat, pas sa faute si la Greene se retrouvait là. Il essuya une goutte de sueur qui coulait sur sa joue en frottant cette dernière contre son tee-shirt imbibé de sang, regarda une dernière fois Hershel pour qu'il le guide et le soutienne. Shane n'avait soutenu que Rick dans sa vie, et Lori quand elle en avait eu besoin. Avec eux, c'était naturel de s'entraider et de communiquer. Mais c'était une époque bien trop lointaine et révolue pour que Shane trouve encore l'inspiration dans ses souvenirs. La p'tite n'allait plus jamais remarcher comme avant, que pouvait-on lui dire de plus ? N'était-ce pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie et la tuer à petit feu ?

« Allez gamine, il est temps d'se secouer. Tu…tu n'veux pas manger un morceau, hmm ? On a même trouvé de la crème au caramel, Maggie m'a dit que tu adorais ça. » Pas de réaction. « C'est qu'on commence à s'inquiéter, tu sais. Ton père est là, tu le vois ? » Même chose.

Sa main était morte dans la sienne, froide et pâle comme un suaire. Le néant s'était accaparé les prunelles roides de la jeune fille, qui ne semblait même pas l'entendre. Nouveau soupir, Shane se détacha de son corps, renvoya d'une main vague les deux Greene, qui obéirent à contrecœur. Carol referma la porte sur eux, et le silence lourd lui coupa le souffle. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, ses traits s'assombrirent, alors que Beth attendait que le plafond l'emporte dans la mort. Mais son moignon était sauf et désinfecté à son plus grand malheur.

« J'vais pas passer par quatre chemins. » Commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il trouvait trop rude, autoritaire pour l'enfant. « Tu vas souffrir. Tu vas pleurer. Comme si on t'avait enlevé une partie de ton âme. Comme si toute la vie qui t'habitait t'avais quitté en même temps qu'une partie de ta jambe. »

Les larmes silencieuses de Beth furent son unique réponse, mais c'était une réaction, et il ne s'arrêta pas.

« Tu seras épuisée, comme si tu portais le poids du monde depuis des millénaires. Tu seras déprimée, morte à l'intérieur, et la cendre envahira ton cœur comme un poison. Tu seras vide, sans lui. »

Était-ce l'ombre de Rick qu'il apercevait du coin de l'œil ?

« Mais tu vas te relever. Tu vas arrêter de regarder en arrière, et tu vas voir tout le chemin qu'il te reste à faire, à _vivre._ Tu vas compter les secondes comme si elles étaient des heures, tu attendras que le prochain coup t'achève, et t'y survivras des centaines de fois. Parce que devant toi, y'a encore Maggie et Hershel, tu comprends ? Parce que t'es encore là, quoi que tu fasses. »

Il fixa le drap sans oser vérifier son visage, sans oser toucher son bras, sans oser confronter l'ombre de Rick qui le narguait dans son dos.

Mais Beth le regardait lui, sans qu'il n'en n'ait conscience. Elle le voyait trembler de peur, perdre la raison tant les drames s'enchaînaient et grignotaient sa conscience, et la chute de Shane aux Enfers était encore plus rapide que la sienne.

« Ce que tu peux être stupide. »

Il tourna des prunelles effrayées et scandalisées vers sa personne, et l'expression trop froide, trop implacable et presque mauvaise de Beth le blessa plus que de raison.

« Regarde-toi, à tenter de fuir tes propres démons. » Cracha-t-elle sur un ton venimeux, ignorant l'incompréhension sur son visage. « A ne parler que de toi, parce que le monde tourne autour de Shane Walsh. Ne viens pas te lamenter au pied de mon lit si c'est pour me sortir de telles conneries. »

« Mais non, je… »

« Ça va, arrête. Garde ta salive pour toi. Prends tes deux jambes saines à ton cou et fuis le plus loin possible de tes pêchés avant qu'ils n'arrivent à t'attraper. » Siffla la blonde avec un sourire cruel, le faisant reculer de choc. « De toute façon, c'est toujours nous qui prenons. Sophia, Shawn, Carl, moi...Toujours les plus jeunes, quoique vous fassiez. »

Il entendit le ricanement sec de Rick dans sa tête et déglutit avec difficulté, se relevant gauchement.

« T'es vraiment qu'une sale ingrate. J'ai p'têt pas sauvé Carl mais t'es encore là, toi. » Il eut beau essayer, le ton n'était pas aussi venimeux que celle de la blonde qui l'ignora royalement.

Il passa la main sur sa tête pour témoigner de son impuissance et de ses doutes, mais il sortit néanmoins bien vite de la chambre, ne supportant plus la tension étouffante que maintenait la Greene autour d'elle.

Greene qui ferma les yeux en essuyant rageusement ses larmes, se maudissant d'avoir été aussi méchante. Mais elle n'avait pas tort et au fond d'elle, elle le savait. Comme Shane n'avait pas tort, que ses mots l'avaient touché et ranimé son cœur froid de battements d'espérance.

.

* * *

.

Michonne ouvrit un œil en entendant le doux bruissement d'un rasoir et tourna un regard vaseux vers la porte de la salle de bain qu'elle apercevait depuis sa chambre. De la lumière s'en échappait et elle se leva difficilement en s'emparant du couteau sous son oreiller. Arrivée devant la porte, elle la poussa du bout des doigts et contempla Carl qui se coupait les cheveux devant le miroir. Il lui jeta à travers celui-ci un regard sans âme, s'étant arrêté une seconde. Du sang coulait sur ses sourcils et son cou, mais il n'en tenait guère compte. Rallumant le rasoir électrique, il continua son œuvre sans desceller ses pupilles froides des siennes. Elle finit par refermer lentement la porte, n'ayant pas repris son souffle depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait touché.


End file.
